The Dragon's Slave
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A completely AU Fantasy story in which Dean is captured, abused and offered up as a sacrifice to a Dragon. We've got castles and winged beings and lost kingdoms to re-claim. Oh, I forgot, there's also sex. I have been advised that I need to put a slash warning in here but I don't know what to call sex with a dragon. The Dragons' alter-egos name is Samuel so maybe it's Wincest,
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

**The Dragon's Slave**

Chapter 1-Captured

The old man on the mangy nag gave another pull on the chains and Dean stumbled forward, falling on his knees on the rocky ground. His knees had been abused enough over the past three days. They didn't take kindly to this latest abuse and he groaned.

"Quiet!" the nasty old man snapped, his ragged beard blowing in the mountain wind. "Get up on your feet or I'll drag you.

He had been minding his own business, just riding though this, probably cursed and definitely rat infested, high mountain village. He was trying to get to the sea and had lost his way.

He had been riding with his father's guards and had gotten separated when the horses were spooked by forest wolves. He had found an overgrown trail and followed it. The path had risen steadily upward and he had hoped to find a southern pass but instead he found this hell hole on earth.

The villagers had leaped on him like the damn wolves and dragged him off his horse. They clawed at his clothes and, ignoring the insignia of rank, had ripped his silver thread embroidered clothes off and left him only a breech cloth and a ragged, thin shirt as protection against the cold.

He had no idea what they wanted of him. Their language was barbaric. None of them spoke the tongue of Dean's kingdom by the sea and offers of ransom fell on ignorant ears. They chained his hands to an iron circle set high in the roof of a windowless stone shed and left him there.

At least he was alone. Cold, hungry and bruised, but alone. They had pawed and molested his body; pinching and prodding like he was a steer ready for auction.

After three days chained in the dark with only a woman bringing him water at random intervals, the door had at last opened and this nasty piece of work with a ratty beard and deep sunken eyes had appeared and prodded him with a staff.

"You'll do." The old man muttered and Dean's heart leaped.

"You speak my language!" Dean shouted and tried to get to his feet. " I am …"

The old man hooked Dean's feet out from underneath him and sent him crashing back down to the dirt floor. His arms jerked up painfully and he hung there, leaning forward, his head bowed and his raw knees scraping the floor.

"Don't speak." The gnarled visitor snarled. "I don't care who you are or who you were. Or who you think you are. Right now, you're meat. That's all, and meat doesn't speak. Shut your mouth or we'll carve you up here and now."

"Dean shook with the cold. He heard someone call out, "Barbizon!" and the old geezer turned his head at the call. "Come get him," he yelled back. "And find his damn boots. He won't make it without them."

In a while a couple of burley oafs appeared, carrying his boots. One of them slipped them on his feet and the other one swarmed up the chains to the iron circle.

Dean thought his boots felt strange and they also had a smell to them. He realized that someone had been wearing them. Whoever this Barbizon was he had enough authority to get the boots back and Dean was grateful. At least now his feet and lower legs were warm. The black boots reached up to his knees.

The airborne oaf released the chains and they thudded heavily on to the dirt. Another thing to be grateful for, thought Dean. The idiot had missed Dean's head.

One of the big guys gathered the chains and pulled. Dean lurched forward, towards the open door.

Once outside he realized how much the stone shed had cut the wind. There was a group of riders waiting, including the charming Barbizon. The chains were passed up to him and he looped them over his saddle horn. The riders then urged their rough mountain ponies into movement. Evidently his guards would ride to wherever they were going but Dean got to walk.

His chained hands were pulled out in front of him and he stumbled along, trying to keep up with the horses. They were headed even further up hill. The air was a tempest, the sky loaded with grey storm clouds. Dean knew wherever they were going he wasn't going to like it.

After three days without food and not nearly enough water he was weak. Without movement the muscles of his legs had stiffened and he wasn't given a chance to walk it off slowly. It was either move with the horses or get dragged. He moved.

After a while he yelled "Barbizon!, for God's sake let me rest" He got no further, The old man turned and swung his staff into the side of Dean's head, knocking him onto the stony ground." I told you once, meat does not talk." the old man barked.

On one hand, it was rest of a kind; on the other hand, he thought he might have a concussion.

Once again the chains were pulled and he rose to his feet. Now his arm and thigh were bleeding and no one cared. They rode on with him staggering along. He praised God for his boots. It was hard to imagine what his feet would have looked like at this point without them.

The clouds finally broke and lightening flashed. Fat raindrops fell. Dean held his face up and licked up all the water his tongue could reach.

The old man's horse shied and danced, pulling Dean from side to side. Once again his knees hit the stones and pain arched up his spine. He thought he might have busted a knee cap that time. He knew both knees were bleeding freely. Combined with the blood from his thigh, the liquid was pooling in his boot.

Barbizon looked up into the sky. "We're not going to make it," he told the guards. "We're going much too slowly. Harmel, give him your horse."

One of the guards slid down from his horse's back and laid hands on Dean, pushing him up and on to the horse. "Why do I have to give up my horse?" Harmel grumbled to Barbizon.

Dean lay against the horses back, trying for any available heat. He buried his scraped hands in the animal's mane

Barbizon answered Harmel. "Look at the sky, you fool. If we don't speed up we'll be out here at sunset. If no sacrifice is chained to the pole the God will come after us."

"You are the youngest of us. You can run with the horse. The meat was ready to lie down and die." Barbizon whipped his horse's head around. "Now, let's ride. We have to be done and off this path before the sun sets."

Harmel grabbed his horse's reigns. "Wait, stop," ordered the old man. He walked his horse closer to Dean and suddenly lashed his staff across Dean's back. "Listen to me, meat. Don't try anything. Don't try to run. It will do you no good. If the God doesn't take you, we'll run you to earth and kill you. Now, ride. The God prefers his meat alive" Barbizon's smile turned sly. "I think he likes to hear the screams."

Dean's back had been just about the only part of his body not in continual pain. Well, that was over. He nestled as close to the horse as possible. Now they were jogging along.

He thought about what he had heard. He was evidently about to be sacrificed to these barbarian's God, whatever that was. It didn't sound good and he was so exhausted and weak he doubted he could fight much of anything off. The only thing he liked was that these people were pretty much scared stiff of this God of theirs. Good, thought Dean, make 'em suffer.

Finally they stopped moving and he was dragged again. This time he was dragged off the horse. He missed the animal's body heat. He lifted his head and looked around.

They were nearly at the peak of the mountain. In a shallow depression carved out of pure rock a finger of stone pointed at the sky. At the very top was another one of those damn iron rings. He was slammed against the stone and one of the oafs clambered up the back of the pointing finger. Dean figured there must be steps or hand holds carved out of the back. His chains were dragged upward and fastened to the ring.

While one of the oafs was playing monkey boy, a couple of others were locking his feet into shackles hammered into the stone platform. Everyone stepped away and he was on display, arms over his head and legs spread apart. He faced out over the edge of the cliff, nothing between him and the sky except for a few feet of rocky ledge.

Barbizon wheeled his horse and looked over his minions' work. "Good," he said. "Now, strip him and cut him."

The few thin rags he was wearing were cut away. One man drew his knife down Dean's thighs, making cuts intended to bleed. The other man started carving on his chest creating some kind of a symbol Dean could not see. He could only see his blood, pooling on the rock as he leaned forward.

With a rush and a clatter the men mounted up and took their horses down the trail as quickly as they could, leaving Dean chained to the rock finger, naked, displayed and bleeding. Dean figured that between the bleeding, the abuse and the cold, his death ought to be right along and his suffering would end. At least, he thought, he had an excellent view. The lightening flashed, thunder rolled and the rain increased.

XXXXXXX

Dean was pretty sure he was close to death now. His blood pool had expanded and a little while previously he had stopped shivering. He had heard of this type of death. The healers at home had warned him about something they called hyperthermia. He thought he might have firsthand knowledge now about the subject. He was looking forward to death to end the pain

Something changed. He felt it in the air. Something was blocking the wind and there was a heat source in front of him. Every nerve in his body craved the heat. Just won't give up, he thought to himself. Stubborn body, refusing to die. He was so tired he could barely lift his head. Actually he kind of rolled it and tried to look sideways as the whole head was just too heavy to pick up.

He was looking at something. He wasn't really sure what it was but it appeared to be a living creature.

The first though was "Is this a dragon?" There were no dragons. If there ever were dragons they were long gone and only children's tales were left.

Whatever this was in front of him it was a deep royal blue in color. Huge talons dug into the rock. Following the leg up he came to a body that might be part snake. It sparkled with encrusted jewels of some sort. Looking up just a little more he saw the head. It was a dragons' head, complete with scales in a multitude of colors. The lips curled back exposing rows of sharp, pointed teeth; perfect for ripping flesh from bone. Dean managed to find a forgotten shiver.

The wings though were worth dying to see. They were huge, blocking the view from the platform and Dean thought he had seen something like them before on peacocks. When the creature shook his wings a sound like ocean waves rolled off. They were a rich royal blue gilded with touches of gold and the peacock feather's eyes were an experiment in beautiful. The dragon arched the wings and moved in on Dean.

Great, Dean thought, now I get to be eaten alive. Wonderful. The rest of this crap wasn't quite bad enough.

The dragon, however, extended a talon and proceeded to snap the shackles on Dean's ankles. For the first time in what seemed like hours he was able to stand with his legs closed.

The dragon then snapped his wrist chains about a foot or so from his hands. He still wore the chains like bracelets but now he could lower his hands. The blood flowed back in to his fingers.

He fell forward as his numbed legs failed and somehow the dragon caught him. He felt hands on his body. Where had the beast been hiding those, he wondered. As he looked down he noticed that the impressive talons had changed into a man's legs enclosed in a royal blue draped fabric. This was all too difficult for him at the moment. He just wanted to sleep.

The dragon lifted him like a bride and carried him to the back of the sacrificial platform. It sat down with its back against the wall, as much out of the rain as possible and held him on its lap. The wings came forward and one acted as an umbrella while the other covered him like a blanket. It was soft and warm and smelled of wild flowers and powder.

Then, with a shock, he realized that the dragon was licking his wounds. Its tongue was soft and warm and wherever it touched the pain receded. He moaned a little at the comfort and then sleep took him away.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cloud Castle

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 2

The Cloud Castle

Dean awoke to a blue world. Initially he thought he was enclosed in some kind of basket. Then he remembered the dragon. He was still naked but warm and sleeping in a skin nest made up of the dragon's curled tale and warm chest. A wing was Dean's blanket and another wing was his roof. He studied them.

In the sunlight the blue wings were gorgeous. The blue was so deep, so rich, it tinted the entire world. Scattered over the wings were "eyes", places where the sun came though stronger. The feathers thinned and glistened, gilded in silver and made up of colors from purple to green and everything in between. The markings were complex and, Dean thought, looked like they were trying to convey a message.

He reached up and touched the dragon's glittering belly. He found crystals littering the dragon's flesh; clear quartz, amethyst, chalcedony and jasper. When he scratched at the crystals they broke off, exposing the dragon's scales and scattering on the floor. He swiped a hand through a cluster and the dragon purred. Going back over the cleared flesh, he rubbed the scales where the crystals had been and the purring grew louder.

"Gross, friend," Dean snorted. "You grow these crystals and want me to peel them off for you. Is that the idea? Well, wait a minute and I'll help you out. Got to go do something first."

He stood and pushed his way out of the wings. The dragon pulled back and watched Dean walk over to the edge of the platform, grab his dick and piss all over the landscape. He gave it a shake and turned to walk back. On the way he passed the sacrificial stone spire and decided he had something left so he pissed all over the place where he had been hung out as meat.

Dean's ears were assaulted by a loud hooting noise that sounded like a really big goose hacking something up. He looked at the dragon.

"Don't tell me that's your laugh." Dean frowned at the dragon. It was shaking and hooting. "That is really annoying. Stop it"

The dragon stood up and spread out his wings. This put his head, with all those nice sharp teeth, a couple of feet above Dean's head. When the creature stood and straighten it was about twelve feet tall.

"Holy hell!" Dean had forgotten just how big this creature was. Standing up it was really clear that it was male, aggressively male. The wings spread from one side of the platform to the other, rubbing the walls.

It lowered its head again to look Dean directly in the eye. A low growl replaced the hooting.

"Sorry," Dean retreated. "Didn't mean to insult you but that's not exactly a musical laugh you've got there."

The dragon flicked a wing and knocked Dean back on his ass. Once again his skin met rock. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What is it with everyone knocking me down? I'm getting tired of bouncing off rock."

Still muttering Dean felt the tip of a wing slide under his legs and push. Apparently the dragon wanted him to climb on. Looking not to get stomped by a twelve foot tall lizard, Dean obeyed and pulled his way up on to the creature's back.

Sitting between the wings like he was on a horse Dean found a soft line of chocolate brown feathers on the dragon's back. They started at the creatures head and made a swath all the way to the base of the tail. Dean grabbed handfuls and held on. He thought he knew where this was going.

The dragon shook once to make sure that Dean was holding tight and took few long strides and launched them off the sacrificial platform.

Dean froze on the back of the beast. He was paralyzed with fright. He absolutely hated heights and this was some height. It looked like the clouds were closer than the ground. He could see all the way down the side of the mountain. The winding trail that he had been dragged up yesterday snaked over the mountainside all the way back to that filthy village. He leaned forward and hollered into the dragon's ear, which flicked back at the sound of his voice.

"I don't suppose, you know, just for fun, you'd like to dive over that village and scare the crap out of them for me? There's a little stone shed down there I'd love for you to sit on."

The hooting sound started up again and Dean could feel the laugh vibrating between his legs. Smoothly the dragon tilted to the right and circled back down toward the village. Dean could see little tiny people running out of the buildings like ants scattering. The closer they got the more agitated the people appeared.

The wind rustled the dragon's feathers and pimpled Dean's skin. By the time the dragon's shadow was falling on the village houses Dean could see the people gathered around one man and pushing him forward. Dean was pleased to see that it was Barbizon.

He really hoped the old bastard was shitting himself. This was payback for that staff to Dean's head.

Dean sat up against the wind so that Barbizon could clearly see who was riding the dragon's back. The old man raised his hands to the passing God and shook his staff. Dean had no idea what Barbizon was shouting. The wind was much too strong for niceties like that.

The dragon circled then settled on top of the stone shed that had been Dean's prison. The beast knew exactly what Dean wanted. Once the talons were hooked into the roof the dragon stood and flapped his immense wings. Dean took a minute to catch a deep breath.

When they lifted off the shed roof came with them, clutched in the dragon's talons. Dean looked back to see the walls of the shed crash down. Clouds of dust floated up and became shredded banners on the wind.

All the villagers were running with Barbizon at the tail of the pack, waving his staff at the dragon. Dean's feathered playmate dropped the remnants of the shed roof behind the crowd, missing the old man by a hair's breathe. Dean saw Barbizon fall on his bony old man's ass.

"Welcome to my world." Dean shouted and laughed, pounding on the dragons back in his excitement.

The dragon's hooting laugh vibrated again under Dean's seat. The beast turned back toward the mountains and began to climb into the sky.

XXXXXXX

They flew up and up until Dean could no longer see details on the mountain's face and then they flew even higher. He was getting very cold and was grateful when they landed on a ledge cut into a sheer cliff face on the highest peak of the mountain range. The ledge lead to a tunnel and the dragon's talons clicked and skittered on the granite floor.

As they got further into the tunnel, torches appeared in sconces on the walls, throwing a flickering light into the shadows. The appearance of the torches reminded Dean that he had felt hands on his body last night when he was rescued. He also had a vague memory of seeing a man's legs wrapped in blue fabric. There was obviously more to this dragon than met the eye if it could manipulate materials to produce such things as torches.

He heard voices approaching and looking ahead he could see moving lights. Out of the darkness appeared a man and woman. "Welcome back, Lord Leumas," the woman cried out.

Raising his torch higher, the man asked "And who did you bring with you, Lord?" The light revealed him to be a stocky, middle-aged man with dark hair. "Looks like another rescue, I bet." Waving the torch about, the man continued. "Naked and slashed. Looks like Barbizon is still on the job, lying to the villagers and consolidating his power." The man grumbled and turned back the way he had come.

The oddly assorted group moved on down the tunnel until they came to an open doorway, pouring light out into the hall, warm and inviting.

The dragon extended a wing to the floor and twitched against Dean's body. Taking it as an order to get off, Dean slid down the wing to the floor. He turn to the doorway, placed a hand on each side of the opening, and peered in to see what looked like a forge with two bulky men in leather aprons moving about.

Impatiently the dragon pushed on Dean's back with his wing, trying to get him into the room. When Dean didn't move the push was followed up by a smack to his ass with the dragon's tail. He stumbled forward and landed on a stone floor, again. He was beginning to think that stone floors were his current fate and stayed down.

The two men turned to see who had just fallen into their room, revealing themselves to be not just bulky but big, really big. They were either twins or, at least, brothers. They also reminded Dean of the guard who had given up his horse to Dean on that nightmare hike up the mountain.

"Well, look what we've got here, Mardon." said the closest one. "Looks like a new toy for the Lord." He came closer and lifted up Dean's face by his chin to look into his eyes. "Well, he's pretty enough."

"Beldaire, leave him alone." the other man answered. "If he is more than just a rescue Lord Leumas is not going to be happy if you mess around with him."

"How's he going to find out?" Beldaire asked. "You going to tell the Lord?" He picked Dean up and pushed him into the nearest wall, his hands actively fondling flesh.

Dean wriggled like a moth pinned to a board but he wasn't able to stop those hands. Dean yelped at a particularly vicious pinch and the sound echoed. It was answered by the roar of a dragon. The roar bounced off the walls and shook Dean's attacker into letting Dean go. He slid down the wall and sat crouched and curled on the floor. Oh, yes, the floor was his new best friend.

The woman who had greeted them on arrival appeared in the doorway. "Beldaire, the Lord wants you to know that our new friend here is under the Lord's projection and any marks or bruises are going to be matched on your hide."

"Yes, Mistress," Beldaire answered and cowered under her eye. "He's fine, no damage, I promise."

She looked at Dean on the floor. "I'm not going to ask what he's doing down there."

Beldaire grabbed Dean by an arm and lifted him off the floor. "See, he's fine. " Beldaire turned to Dean. "That's right isn't it? No harm done."

Den thought he would keep the rapidly darkening bruise on the inside of his thigh to himself. He certainly wasn't going to exhibit it to this woman.

"Mardon," she barked. "Here is a list of the items the Lord wants him to have. You get this together while I get him bathed and gather his clothes." She handed the list over.

"You come with me. " She beckoned Dean over. "What's your name?"

"Dean," he answered.

"I am Delia , Mistress of Slaves." she said. "You will answer to me for any infraction of the Lord's orders. I am in charge of discipline in this castle and I take my job seriously so if you want to keep your pretty flesh unblemished I suggest you do exactly what I say and no arguing. Come, we're going to get you clean."

She lead him to a room with a large stone tub that two younger women were filling with warm water. He modestly held his hands over his genitals until they left then turned and waited for Delia to leave also.

In response she grabbed an arm and pushed him along to the tub.

"Go on, you've been parading around naked in front of me for what, the past hour? Don't get all shy on me now. Get in that tub and scrub yourself clean. After you're done you better pass inspection or I'll scrub you myself. " She turned and found him a cloth and some soap and shampoo. "I'm going to go get you your new clothes. Be good, don't wander off and get clean. You're going to spend the night in the Lord's bed chamber. He likes his companions clean."

She left and closed the door behind her. Dean slid into the water and for the first time inspected his new scars.

Evidently the dragon's tongue had healing properties because the cuts on his thighs had scabbed over and healed. Now all that was left were long, thin pale scars. He wondered what was on his chest. Looking around he saw there was a mirror in the room and he was determined to have a look.

Mindful of Delia's orders not to wander around, he got out of the tub and padded over to the mirror. There was a scar on his chest, a large lazy eight, lying completely on its side. Now that he knew he scampered back to the tub before he got caught and made a thorough job of getting clean. He had no intension of giving Delia any reason to want to repeat the job.

She returned shortly after he got out of the cooling water and toweled himself off. The clothes consisted of nice warm black socks, smoothly draped black pants and a fur lined cape.

He looked at her and asked, " No shoes or boots and no shirt?"

She answered, "This is what Lord Leumas ordered and this is what you get. The rest you have to earn and he'll let you know when you've earned them. Be respectful and don't argue. Come on, back to the forge."

He got dressed and followed her.

Back at the forge the brothers had him sit in a chair while one fastened a silver shackle around an ankle and the other brother put a silver collar around his neck. Using insulating material to keep him from getting burned, both items were welded closed. When he bent to look at the ankle shackle he saw it was etched with his name. Fingers told him that there was itching on the collar too.

A brother ran a silver chain through an eyelet on the front of the collar to bracelets on each wrist.

When they were done he stood and looked amazing. The black pants flowed from his waist down to end in folds against his feet. The silver glowed on his naked chest. He was beauty bound in chains.

Delia held out a hand. "Come with me." Outside the room she covered him with the fur lined cape and then led him deeper into the heart of the castle. Finally they ended in front of a pair of heavily carved dark wooden doors. She opened one side and pushed him into the room pulling the cape off as he passed.

He found himself in a bed chamber fit for a dragon. Jewels gleamed from every surface, even the floor. On the other side of the space, beside a huge crystal window the dragon lay in bed. Even from the distance he could hear it purr.

The dragon, Lord Leumas, he corrected in his head, tapped the bed with a wing, a clear indication of what he wanted Dean to do. Dean crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Warm dragon breath washed over his neck and back. He waited for Lord Leumas' next move.


	3. Chapter 3 -A Dark Starry Night

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**A/N:** The Dragon's name, Leumas, was suggested by 3DBABE1999.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 3

A Dark, Starry Night

Dean sat quietly on the edge of the Lord Leumas' bed, listening to the dragon breathe. A feather touched his naked back and traced out a pattern on his skin. He shuddered at the touch and wrapped his arms around himself, causing his sparkling silver chains to rattle musically and reflect the firelight like rising embers against the walls.

A moment later the feather touch was followed by a soft warm tongue investigating his ears and neck. Again he shuddered hardly daring to imagine the next step in this dragon seduction.

He turned to find the glorious creature spread flat on its back, a wing rubbing ineffectively against the crystal encrusted belly.

"Here, let me help with that," Dean said and pushed the wing away. He ran a firm hand over the nearest patch of gems and a handful fell off onto the bed. Dean swept them up carefully and looked for a place to put them. Finding not even a trash can he deposited them in a shining pyramid on the bed side tale.

"If we're going to sleep in this bed together, we have got to take care of your little skin problem first." Dean said. "Otherwise it'll be like sleeping on toast crumbs." He escaped the wings' embrace and crossed to the doors. Sticking his head out in the hall he saw two guards on duty. They crossed their swords, preventing his exit.

"Hey, not going anywhere," Dean said and raised his empty hands. "Can you find Delia?"

The two men looked at him blankly. Dean realized that only a few select individuals here spoke the sea farer's language. The others spoke the barbaric language of the villagers.

He huffed. "Delia, can you find Delia?" He barked as if speaking louder would make them understand.

One of the guards repeated "Delia?"

Dean nodded yes "Get Delia. Go." He waved his hands at the man. "Get Delia."

Finally one guard took off and the other backed Dean into the bedroom. "OK, I'm going. Stop pushing."

The dragon lay relaxed on the bed, making a humming noise and softly sweeping his feathers against his belly scales.

"Hey, cut that out," Dean ordered. "You're getting that crap on my side."

He heard a sharply indrawn breath and turned to find Delia standing in the doorway.

"You should not speak to the Lord that way," she snapped. "You're going to end up punished. As a matter of fact, Lord's toy or not, you've earned some punishment for disrespect. Find your way to my room tomorrow morning. "

"Why have you had me called here?" she continued.

"I need to get my bed partner here cleaned up." Dean waved his hand at Leumas. I'm not sleeping on a bed full of little, sharp pointed crumbs. How do you handle the chore?"

Delia smiled. "He's going to let you do that? Good. Wait a minute."

She turned and left, returning a few moments later with a white cloth, a bucket and some brushes.

"Here, have him stand on the cloth and brush the gems off. Try to keep them in the middle. The edges of the cloth can be drawn up to make a bag." She showed the draw strings to Dean. "We use the gems as decorative material throughout the Cloud Castle. Take a look at the floor in here."

Delia walked over to Lord Leumas. She and the Dragon put their heads together, foreheads touching, and Dean heard the humming increase and modulate. He again heard the dragon's laugh. It was low and slow this time, with a meditative feel to it.

Yes, my Lord," Delia said, bowed and then backed away from the dragon.

"You must be a very good toy," she said to Dean. "I'm going to get some gifts for you that Leumas wants you to have." She left the room again.

Leumas shifted behind him and came to stand on the cloth. Dean looked at the brushes that Delia left for them and decided they were much too stiff. In the bucket he found a quantity of creamy lotion.

"Ok, let's get started here, lumpy."

The dragon snorted and blew Dean's hair around.

"Watch the snot there, friend." Dean complained and ran his hand over his head, just to be sure and started to strip the gems from the belly scales with his hand. He was careful not pull or tug and as the gems rained down he took handfuls of the lotion and rubbed it over the abused skin. Stripped of its gems the scales were opalescent and hard, like the inside of an abalone shell. Even without the gems, the belly scales were an effective protection.

The dragon seemed to approve and blew warm air over Dean's shoulders in repayment. For a measureable moment in time they were both silently happy.

Delia returned with one of the guards. He was carrying Dean's gifts from Lord Leumas. First a new silver chain was clipped onto the empty leg shackle and the other end handed to the dragon who clipped it on to a band hidden in what Dean thought of as its left arm pit.

"Nice gift." Dean grumped. "Now I've got a leash."

Next a scabbard with a sword was pushed towards him.

"Oh, much better, " Dean crooned. The embossed leather scabbard was attached to a chest strap and he slipped it over his head. The scabbard nestled against his back comfortably as if it had been made just for him. He reached over his left shoulder with his right hand and smoothly drew the sword. It slid out swiftly and the metal sang. A wonderful, slim silver sword flashed in the firelight, smooth and shining, it whistled as he cut it through the air.

"Very pretty, indeed," Dean said and then patted the dragon on a newly cleared patch of belly.

Delia and the guard both bowed and backed out of the room, closing the doors behind them and leaving Dean to play with his new toy. He spun and lunged, practicing his moves with a silver chain attached to his left leg and other chains attached to his arms. It took a few minutes for him to adjust but he was soon spinning in a follow through sword thrust without falling on his ass. He could have gone on spinning and lunging all night but a big ass dragon in the room growled.

Dean looked up at the noise and the dragon motioned at its belly with a wing.

"Oh, fine, mood killer," Dean snorted and put his sword away. Coming back to task he knelt down and continued to clear the gems. Now low on the dragon's belly, he found himself staring straight at the biggest dick he could imagine.

"Come on, do I have to?" he muttered and got a wing to the back of his head. It pushed him even closer and he decided to start working before he had to kiss it.

He cleared and applied lotion and the gems rained down. Working behind the cock he felt gems rubbing at the insides of the dragon's thighs. "God, that has to be uncomfortable," he sympathized.

Then he found balls; large, heavy, balls hanging loose.

I can't believe I'm here rubbing a dragon's balls, he thought. No way was he ever telling anyone about this. The sword was almost not worth it.

He continued to work until he thought that maybe the dragon was getting too comfortable with someone's hands on its dick. Dean stood and stretched. "All done. You want to go to bed now?"

Dean dropped his sword and scabbard on the bedside table and climbed under the warm covers. He put his left leg on top of the fabric to allow the long silver chain now attaching him to Leumas to drag around as the dragon moved.

Instead of climbing in Lord Leumas knelt at Dean's side of the bed and hummed. He lifted his wings and Dean was back in the blue basket that he had imagined early that morning. The dragon's head moved in close to Dean's and Dean remembered the way that Delia and the dragon had touched foreheads earlier in the evening. Dean turned and pressed his forehead just above the dragon's eyes.

There was a crackling noise and a momentary white flair of light behind his eyes then Dean heard a man's voice say "Yet another gift."

He pulled back from the dragon's head and heard "Can you understand me now, Dean?"

He was sure it was the dragon but when he stopped and listened he only heard the usual humming noise. The voice was in his head.

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you another gift," the dragon said. "You can now understand my language and any other language you might hear. You can't speak them but you can understand."

"Now I want you to get out of the bed, put on your sword and find your cape. We are going on a small journey. It will be cold but brief. You'll need your cape."

The dragon moved to the crystal window and threw both sides open. The cold night air flooded the room and Dean figured out how to fasten his cape closed.

"Lord Leumas," Dean ventured. "About this cape; it's very nice but a shirt and some boots would be nice too."

The dragon turned. "You will take what I decide to give you and that is all. If I should feel that either a shirt or boots are necessary I'll give them to you then. You have everything you need right now, greedy slave."

He turned back to the window and spread his wings. "Climb on," he ordered.

XXXXXXX

Dean climbed up the Dragon's back to what was rapidly becoming his usual seat and Lord Leumas stepped up on to the window ledge and stretched his wings. He then simply fell forward without so much as a wing stroke, catching the wind from their fall under his feathers and allowing them to rise on the updraft.

From his position Dean could see exactly how high up in the mountains this castle was situated and it took his breath away. Without wings there was no way down. He momentarily wondered how supplies were brought in. He had seen, not counting himself, six humans living in the castle. Even if the dragon could live on, say, rock, the humans could not. He thought if he survived this flight he would ask someone how that worked.

At the moment, however, he was only distracting himself from the reality of the flight. They were continuing to climb and the moon grew larger in the cloudless sky. A million stars twinkled in the cold mountain air and the only sound was the rush of the wind.

Then he felt the temperature drop even more and the world paused in its measured strides. There was blankness all around and a soft sound like falling sand. He could see nothing; there was nothing to see and he realized with panic that there was also nothing to breathe. Time stopped and the only thing that he could sense was the pounding of his own blood in his ears.

There was a shift and the world came back. They were still climbing to the moon but now there were three of them instead of one. He saw a white moon with a greenish tint, a pale blue moon and an orange one.

Looking around he found they were no longer in the mountains, but flying above a forest of very strange trees whose leaves were a deep blood red color and pointed straight up at the sky. These strange trees stretched as far as he could see, covering rolling hills and deep valleys.

Directly underneath them was a wide, slowly moving river that ended ahead in a broad lake. The water surged and moved at the river's mouth but the rest of the lake was flat and silvered, like a mirror. The surface heaved but appeared to be heavy, at least, heavier than water and there was no sense of depth. The surface shined and reflected the stars and moons above.

Lord Leumas slowed and landed perfectly on top of a hill overlooking the lake. Dean heard the beat of wings and saw a flock of dragons flying across the faces of the moons.

The moons threw a lot of light, relatively, and he could see the colors of the dragons. Most of them had red wings, streaked with grey and brown stripes and dark jewels glinted on their bellies. These dark dragons surrounding a group of smaller green dragons like a honor guard. Dean could not be sure but he thought the greens ones might be female. They were smaller than the red winged ones and their bellies gleamed softly like opals and pearls.

As he watched a flock of black winged creatures appeared, following the dragons. No, he thought, not following, they were chasing the dragons. Off in the distance he could see some type of lighted building. The dragons were headed straight for it. One of the red winged dragons turned and faced the pursuers.

He backed up in flight, an impressive maneuver, Dean thought. The pursuers paused and the red wing screamed a challenge. Dean saw that while all the pursuers' attention was focused on the single red wing the rest of the dragons streaked on in flight.

The black winged creatures arrived at the red wing's position and attacked him. At least a dozen snapped and clawed at the solo defender's wings and body. Feathers floated down to the surface of the lake and the red wing fought back. Dean saw one black wing with a crooked neck, fall into the silver lake. The thick waters opened and the body sank, hardly making a ripple.

Looking back at the valiant red wing Dean saw at least six attackers fastened to his body. He opened his wings, screamed again and clutched them all closer to him and then plunged into the lake, taking them all with him. The main flock of dragons was now out of reach but this one brave red wing was gone.

Dean heard Lord Leumas sigh.

"What did we just see, Lord?" Dean asked.

"This is my world." Leumas replied. "A generation ago a stupid, stupid dragon, full of his own self-importance bred these black winged creatures for use in the underground caverns of the world. He thought they would never escape from their dark prison but he forgotten an important rule of life. Life will always find a way."

"The creatures multiplied. They were intelligent and crafty. They craved the world above and broke out of the caverns and invaded the outer world. "

"Now dragons are the lesser race. They bred slowly unlike the black winged creatures that birth in litters, five and six young at a time." Leumas sighed again. "They drove us from our castles and killed large swaths of our population. Pursued and chivied from hiding spot to hiding spot my parents took the great leap of faith and, trusting old legends, made the leap between worlds."

"Is that what we just did?" Dean asked. "Leaped from one world to another? Can we get back?"

"Yes, we can get back, Dean." Leumas replied. "I am as much of your world now as my parents were of this one. I have no desire to remain here and watch my kingdom die."

"Whoa, Kingdom? Did you say kingdom?" Dean squeaked like a little girl. "What are you, the true prince?"

With a flurry of wings one of the black wings landed in front of them.

"What have we here?" it barked out in a gravelly voice. "A royal blue? I thought you were all dead. Soon, you will be," It raised its wings threateningly and darted its head at Leumas.

Leumas returned the gesture and barked out, "Dean, stand guard and stay close. We will leave in the blink of an eye."

Another black wing landed and pushed the first one to the side. "I am Ezrakel, the First of my kind. Who are you?" The creature then morphed into the shape of a man, a crooked, misshaped man with a pebbled face and dark eyes sunk under heavy brows.

Leumas stood to his full height and made the ocean roar sound with his wings. "I am Leumas, Prince of the Coralis line." He then also morphed into the shape of a man. A tall, dark haired young man with long race horse legs and a broad chest; he had fox shaped, slanted eyes and a regal, carved face. He was dressed in a royal blue sleeveless tunic and had draped pants like Deans and royal blue boots. Around his left bicep he wore the silver band where Dean's chain was hooked

The dark man snarled. "Your name is Leumas? What, the Light, the Luminous one? Wait, are you the one they call the Light Bearer? Are you claiming to be the fulfilment of that old prophesy? Do you have the oldest of the lost great powers?"

Ezrakel breathed in deeply. "Can you move between the worlds? Is that where you have been hiding? That changes things a lot. Now you won't die. We'll breed you into our line. You and your pretty banded slave too. You'll wish you were dead."

While this chit-chat was going back and forth, Dean was keeping his eye on the forgotten first black wing to land. He knew something was up and he watch the creature slide a little closer, foot by foot. When it appeared to have a dagger clutched at the tip of a wing, Dean whipped his sword out and lunged forward, running it through the creature's gut. As it folded and started to fall Dean spun to build up energy and on the second spin threw out his sword and cut off the creature's head.

Using the end of his sword he shot putted the head over to Ezrakel's feet, splashing the "First" with his minion's blood. The creature's dead eyes stared up at his leader.

"Dean, move it!" Leumas ordered as he morphed back into his dragon phase. Dean ran and leaped upon the dragon's back and they lifted off, just ahead of a squadron of arriving black wings. Leumas' powerful wings beat and they rose higher and higher towards the moons.

Again Dean felt the shifting of the worlds and cold caressed his face. When the shifting sands stopped he was staring up at a single moon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Learning His Place

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 4

**Learning His Place**

Leumas banked to the right, turning away from the Moon and floated back down to the mountain peaks. Dean huddled into his fur lined cape and felt the icy wind on his face. The mountain air was alive, unlike the blankness between worlds, though both were very cold. There were traces of life in the mountain air while the place between worlds had only that feeling of a long slow slide of dust.

They passed over the Cloud Castle and Dean saw the back of the fortress. There was a deep, dark valley cut into the mountain and a river flowed through it, reflecting the moon light back on its banks. There appeared to be trees and flat expanses of space on either bank.

The Dragon drifted carefully into the open crystal window and hooked the sill with its talons. Leumas rocked there for a moment then stepped down into the room. He dropped a wing and allowed Dean to slide down to the floor.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed. "You really know how to show a guy a good time."

The Dragon hooted its goofy laugh.

"Stop that noise," Dean snapped, pretending to be annoyed. "It was a great first date, thanks."

The Dragon flung out a wing and knocked Dean to the floor. "Listen, human. You need to learn some small amount of respect. You don't issue me orders, although I feel you were more playing than anything else. I am the one who issues the orders here."

Leumas settled on the bed and patted the place where he wanted Dean. "Do not forget. You are a slave. You are my banded slave, which makes you special. In the morning Delia is going to teach you to respect me. It's your own fault. You earned it."

Dean crawled on to the bed, keeping a wary eye on the Dragon.

"Sorry. I didn't really mean to make you mad. What do you mean; Delia is going to teach me something?" Dean curled under the Dragon's wing and ran his hand over its belly, looking for missed crystals.

Leumas hummed deep in his throat, evidently enjoying Dean's ministrations. He curled a wing over his human and pulled Dean into his side. "You haven't forgotten you are to be punished for disrespect, have you?"

"And thank you for killing that Black Winged Corsair for me." Leumas said and pulled Dean even closer. "You were very brave and damn quick, I would like to add." Dean smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

He laid his head on the dragon's breast and continued to rub the creature's scales. Now the humming sounded like purring and Dean fell asleep listening to the dragons' song.

-ooOoo-

In the morning one of the women brought them breakfast in bed. Embarrassed by the way she looked at him, held in the Dragon's embrace; he shook himself clear and asked her name.

"I am Ambrosia." She said, dropping a curtsey. " I and my sister Rose have been with Lord Leumas since we were sacrificed as children." She bowed to Leumas and left the room.

Dean turned to Leumas. "Did she mean that the villagers sacrificed her at that stone pillar, like I was sacrificed, when they were just little kids?"

"Yes, they almost didn't survive. I got there just in time. They have the scars to show for it too. Not as bad as yours but they were little children. It is not the skin damage that haunts those girls. It's the memory of the relatives and neighbors stripping them, slashing them and leaving two ten year old girls to be eaten by a monster. That's what haunts them now." The Dragon turned his attention to a steaming bowl and liked at the contents with his tongue, like a cat.

Dean smiled. "Do you even eat meat?"

Leumas looked up. "Not often. But I can eat things that you can't, like certain minerals."

There was a knock at the door and Delia entered the room with the Blacksmith, Mardon, at her heels.

"Lord Leumas, I am here for Dean; for his punishment. He didn't come to my room this morning, as instructed, so I have come for him." Delia was flushed and looked a little angry.

The dragon lowered a wing to Dean. "Take the chain from my band and hand it to Delia, Dean. Remember, Delia is the Mistress of Slaves and she is in charge of all punishments. You must obey her, just as you must obey me."

Dean unhooked the long silver chain and handed it to Delia. She tugged on it and pulled him along. Bowing to Lord Leumas she backed out of the room, her prize in hand and led Dean down the long corridor. Mardon drew up behind them.

They passed the forge room and Beldaire stuck his head out the door. "You sure you don't want me to handle this one, brother?" He smiled a toothy grin at Dean and wiggled his eyebrows. Dean felt like he had just broken out in an icy sweat.

"We'll do just fine, Beldaire," Delia responded. "Get back to work or it will be your turn next."

Finally they arrived at another lighted doorway and Delia tugged him in to the room. It looked like a study, with a desk and chairs and bookshelves. Nothing scary here, Dean decided. Then he noticed another door.

Delia led him into that other room. There was a table with curved edges and cuffs screwed into the surface with a variety of restraints scattered across the surface. Now this looks scary, Dean thought. Then he looked at the walls and the instruments hanging there. This was a torture chamber.

Delia removed her outer clothing and was left in a pair of riding pants and a loose shirt. Dean considered that the older woman, with her dark eyes and bound dark hair would have been very attractive in another situation.

Mardon pushed Dean down on his chest across the table and reached over him to lock his silver chains to hooks in the surface. His legs were swept apart and the left shackle was fastened to something in the floor. He was exposed and complete helpless except, of course, for his mouth.

Well, this looks like it could be a lot of fun." Dean started to sneer.

"Mardon, wait outside the door, please," Delia said and when the blacksmith was out of the room she came behind Dean and pulled his pants down. She managed to get his right leg out of the pants before Dean even recovered from the shock. He knew he was in big trouble now. This was a well-practiced move on the woman's part.

"Just what do you…." he started to object and that was as far as he got. She evidently had been hiding some kind of a paddle back there and she smacked his naked ass good. He yelped.

"God damn it, that stung," was all he got out before another resounding crack whipped across his ass.

Delia walked around the front of the table. He could see the paddle now. It had a rounded handle and splayed out into a flatten blade. It looked vicious, well-used and hard. Delia ran her hands along the smooth wood.

"You're new, so I'm going to explain the rules. This is the punishment room. This is where slaves who break the castle's laws end up, with their pants around their ankles. I will keep punishing you until I hear you say you understand what laws you broke. Other than that you will only answer direct questions and your answers will be "Yes, M'am, No M'am, and Please M'am" . Every time you swear I will swing. Any smart remarks, I will swing. Sometimes I will swing just because I feel like it. I am the Mistress of Slaves and you will obey me. Now, what answer will you give me?"

Dean thought quickly. "Yes, M'am?"

"Good boy. You're a smart one. Keep it up and we can get this over quickly. She walked behind him and swatted his ass again. "You failed to show respect to the Lord." Another swat stung. "You were derogatory in your language in front of other slaves, giving the impression that you were telling the Lord what to do." Whap, another swat landed.

"Ouch, God Damn it." Dean squeezed out between clenched teeth. That earned him three quick swats in a row. He felt like his ass was on fire.

"I told you, no swearing." She shoved the paddle between his legs, bouncing his balls on its surface and scaring the hell out of him. Then she withdrew it and settled into a steady pattern, a swat after each sentence. "You must respect him at all times." Swat. "If he takes you out you walk behind him always." Swat. "When you treat him with familiarity in front of other beings you erode his authority." Swat. "Do you understand?" Swat.

"Yes, M'am." Dean ground out. He could not believe how much this hurt.

Delia stopped and walked back in front of him again. She was sweating lightly and pushed a loose hair back up into her gilded hairnet.

"Understand this, Dean. I am not doing this for fun. Beldaire would do it for fun but I wouldn't let him in the room. Lord Leumas made it very clear that he wanted no permanent damage and no breaking of the skin. Beldaire would not be able to help himself. He would rape that pretty little ass of yours. You're allowed to say thank you."

"Thank you, M'am." Dean answered as required. He would yodel if it would get him off this table.

"You are the Lord's banded slave. That makes you his constant companion. Banded slaves are of great value to his kind. You must not embarrass him in front of others. What you two do in the privacy of your bed chamber is not a concern of mine unless the Lord makes it so. She strolled around behind him again and his ass tighten up in anticipation.

"Now, there is the question of your disrespect shown to me." Swat. "I am the Mistress of Slaves." Swat. "You will obey me without question." Swat. "Do you understand?" Swat.

"Yes, M'am," he managed to say.

"Good, now just to make sure you don't forget." Three more swats lit up the fire in his ass. He heard her drop the paddle and she guided is foot back into his pants and pulled them up.

"Mardon," she called out and the blacksmith entered the room. "We're done here. Get him off the table. Is everything ready at your forge?"

"Yes, M'am," Mardon answered. "All set up and ready to go. All we need now is him." Mardon unfastened Dean's chains from the table and helped him to stand.

"I'm fine. Don't need help." Dean growled, pushing Mardon away.

"Oh, yeah, you look fine." Delia said as she went behind and smacked his ass with her hand. The sudden pain almost sent him to his knees. Mardon reached down and picked him up.

"Don't be a stubborn fool," she said. "Take the help when it's offered."

With Dean clinging to Mardon's neck the little group set off down the hall again. When they reached the forge doorway they stopped and Mardon pulled him inside.

"I don't suppose you want to sit down, do you?" Mardon asked and laughed. Dean glared at him.

"What are we doing here?" he wanted to know. Mardon wiped a damp cloth over Dean's left bicep.

"Hold him, Beldaire." he ordered his brother. Dean was in Beldaire's hated embrace and didn't even notice when Mardon pulled the brand from the fire. The brand was seared into his arm before he knew what was going on.

"Son of a bitch." he swore at the sudden pain. "I am never going anywhere with you people again." He closed his eyes and fought the pain.

Delia spoke up. "You better not be talking to me. Do you want to go back to the punishment room?"

"No M'am," Dean answered. "I just want to go lay down, please."

XXXXXXX

They led him back to the Lord's bedroom and Delia fastened the silver chain back on Leumas' wing band. He gathered Dean back under his wing and waited for the others to leave.

Leumas nudged Dean towards the bed. Dean climbed up and lay down on his right side. Leumas got in behind him and began to lick at Deans branded arm. His tongue was incredibly soothing and the pain drifted away. He heard the Dragon's voice in his head.

"You are branded with my mark. You are mine now forever. No other lord will keep you from me or try to take you as their own."

Dean felt a wing tip make an ineffective attempt to pull down his pants. Dean raised his hips and slid the pants off. He rolled on his stomach and the Dragon moved that wonderful tongue over his rosy ass. Every caress eased the pain and Dean lay with his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

Then he felt the tongue go where no tongue should ever go but it felt so good he just pretended not to notice. He started rubbing his blooming erection against the bed covers. The tongue penetrated deeper into his body and hit something that sent sparks sizzling along his nerves. He humped the bed faster and the Dragon began to purr.

"God, I'm getting tongue fucked by a dragon." It felt wonderful. He didn't care. No one else would ever know what he and the dragon were doing.


	5. Chapter 5 - In the Morning, When We Rise

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 5

**In the Morning, When We Rise**

Dean woke the next morning naked and glued to his Dragon's belly by dried cum. He tried to pull away but the tug on his public hairs stopped him before he got too far. His wiggling woke up Leumas who made a grumbling noise deep in his chest and threw a wing over Dean's bare ass, pinning the man back down and the grumbling changed tune to a softer sound. Dean really couldn't tell if it was purring or snoring but he settled down, soothed by the vibrations. They both fell back to sleep again, the sun through the crystal window warming their bed.

Sometime later Dean was awakened by a knocking on the door and Leumas rumbled a reply. The noise disturbed Dean's comfortable cuddle and once again he almost got off but Leumas held on. Dean twitched his shoulders at the restraint but it was too late. The bedroom doors swung open and Ambrosia carried in breakfast. She was followed by Delia and over Delia's shoulder Dean could see both door guards peering in.

"Great," Dean muttered. "Everyone gets a free show this morning."

Leumas snorted and raised his wing, exposing a naked Dean to view. Dean hid his face in the Dragon's scales and muttered "Bastard!" He was careful to make it soft enough that only the Dragon could hear. Leumas laughed out loud at the comment and Dean took a little ride on the dragon's shaking belly. Dean was completely embarrassed and blushed. He was sure it looked like he was humping the dragon.

Delia giggled. "Aren't you the cheerful ones this morning? You must have had a very nice night."

She walked closer to the bed and waved her hand at Ambrosia, indicating that the girl should leave. Dean was relieved when the doors closed behind her; he could just imagine the gossip in the kitchen after she got back there.

"My Lord," Delia spoke softly. "We have received some disturbing news from the coast."

She then laid her hand on Dean's naked ass. "No permanent damage, I see," she snickered. "Can I help you with anything?"

Dean glared at her but remembered her instructions from the previous day and kept his temper in check. "Well, you could remove your hand from my ass and maybe get us a damp towel. That would be helpful."

"Certainly, anything to help." She left and returned in a couple of minutes with several towels and a warm, damp cloth. Ignoring Dean she stepped to Leumas' side and whispered to the Dragon.

Leumas looked down at Dean who was working diligently to get separated from the Dragon's belly. "Thank you, Delia. I'll tell him."

She left again and Dean looked up at the Dragon. "What are you going to tell me?"

Leumas snorted, "How do you know we were talking about you?"

Finally sitting upright on Leumas' gut Dean crossed his arms and said, "Don't see anyone else in the room."

Leumas laughed and pushed Dean off with a wave of his wing. The Dragon turned and looked at his slave. "Dean, are you the son and heir of the Master of Vessels in Clure?"

"Yes, I am." He scratched his forehead. "Did I forget to mention that? Maybe because I was too distracted with getting my ass beaten and getting branded I just forgot about it? What do you think?"

The Dragon meditatively passed a wing over Dean's hair. "I'm thinking that Delia failed to beat all the smart mouth out of you. Let's get up and eat at the table, we have something to discuss."

Dean climbed out of the bed and finding his pants on the floor realized that sometime during the night his ankle leash had been removed. He looked around for it.

The Dragon perched on his haunches at the table. "Dean, the chain is on the bed. Don't worry about it. Come, sit." He lowered his head and licked at his bowl. Dean stared. He now knew just what that tongue could do and he was feeling a little possessive about it.

Dean sat and picked up his fork. "So, what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"In addition to being Master of Vessels is your father a Lord of the Seas and the Marquis of Dome?" the Dragon asked.

"Yes, he's all those things. Only the Marquis is inheritable. The rest were granted by the King." Dean replied.

The Dragon rumbled deep in his throat, stopped eating and looked directly at Dean. "What do they call you, a Courtesy Marquis?"

"I've heard that said before. I really don't know what they mean." Dean continued to work on clearing his breakfast plate.

Leumas took a lick of his bowl and the warm scent of whatever he was eating wafted over to Dean. Dean followed the spicy scent and leant over trying to see what exactly was in the bowl.

"That smells really good, what is it?" Dean leaned over and stuck a spoon into Leumas' bowl.

"Dragon porridge," Leumas laughed back. "Have some, why don't you? I see that you have already devoured your own breakfast. I wouldn't want you to starve to death."

"Hey, I'm a healthy young man. I need food." Dean licked his spoon.

Again he made Leumas smile. A Dragon's smile was a show of teeth not meant to eat you. "Tell me, Dean, how close are you to the throne?"

Dean stopped playing for minute and eyed the Dragon. "Why would you ask that? It would take whole boatloads of people to die for me to be called "close" to the throne. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Leumas took another lick of his breakfast. "No, there is something else. But I was just wondering what the situation might be. I'm creating a plan and when I'm creating a plan I want to have all the possible information I can get. There is a way you could step in front of all those 'boatloads' of people."

Leumas pushed his bowl away. "Have you seen the King's daughters?"

Dean pulled the Dragon's bowl closer to him and stuck his spoon in again. "No way. You mean Horse Face and The Crane? They both took after their father and a man's square jaw out in front isn't a good look on a woman."

Dean went on, "They should have been taken off the marriage market and wedded when they were children but the King kept trying for a boy. They did have a boy but he died shortly after birth and the Queen then had two miscarriages. By that time he was only trying to find a husband, for either of them, who wouldn't immediately try to kill him He dangles those girls in front of his nobles like the brass rings on a merry-go-round. "

Leumas continued, "But then, it isn't a question of you looking at them, is it? It's more of a question of them looking at you. You're awfully pretty; I think those girls might notice if you were drawn to their attention."

Dean shook his head. "This is just what I hate about royals. I don't want to be looked at just to assess my breeding potential. I'm not a prize bull to be sold to the highest bidder. I'm a man and I want my own path in life. In addition, those girls not only inherited their father's looks but also his stubbornness. They don't make life easy for their father."

Leumas sighed. "I understand. Those pretty green females that were being escorted to the high fortress; did you maybe wonder how I knew where to land to get a good view of the battle? The Red Wing who fell was a Knight called Peumonde. He was guarding my harem."

Dean snorted, "Your harem? When did that happen?"

"My parents made a breeding agreement with the liege subjects of my world. I am promised to those females at a particular time of the coming year. I am to get them all pregnant. At least you would only have to deal with one." Leumas seemed depressed about the whole thing. "I seem to remember the original number was six females but that group we saw was more than six and it was the third escort run. It sounds to me that there have been more than a few names added to the list."

"You could marry one of the Princesses and become next in line for the throne." Leumas went on. " You are of high enough rank that the claim most likely would not be disputed. One of your children would be declared heir presumptive and would rule after you're gone. They would then be considered the royal line."

Den scowled. "Why are we talking about this stuff? I'm not even the Marquis yet. My father is a healthy man and could continue for years." Dean suddenly looked up. "Is that what this is all about? Has sometime happened to my father?"

"Calm down, Dean." Leumas stroked his wing down Dean's back. "We know nothing for sure but Delia has received information that pirates have overrun Clure, killing some inhabitants and burning buildings. The Marquis and the Marchioness are supposedly held by the Pirate Commander and a demand for ransom has been sent to your King."

Dean stood up. "This has been fun but now I have to go find them. The King is old. He takes six months to decide to go to lunch. I have to save them."

"And we will, we will." Leumas soothed. "Just let us make sure we know what we're doing first. I needed to know your standing. If your parents are really dead already then you are the Marquis of Dome. You step into their place, not only in the eyes of the Royal family but also in the eyes of the pirates. You need to be protected."

"Besides that," Leumas hooted with laughter. "No Royal Dragon has ever had a Royal banded slave. You would add to my status if you were only a Marquis; if you were a King that would be one for my World's history books."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Den snapped. "How do we get off this mountain? I need to go now."

Leumas waved at the door. "Get one of the guards to call Delia for me."

Dean stuck his head out the door and did a repeat of yesterday's orders "Get Delia." He looked into the eyes of the same guard as yesterday. "Get Delia for Leumas." The guard took off down the hall. Dean figured if he kept adding one word to his instructions daily in a couple of years the guy would learn the sea farer's language.

He returned to the table. "What are we going to do? I don't know if bringing a Dragon into town is going to be very helpful."

Leumas answered, "Remember the young man in blue you saw on Elmdorn talking to the Corsair?"

"Elmdorn, is that the name of the dragon world?" Dean asked.

Leumas replied, "Yes, Elmdorn and we are called Elmblites. Now, may I continue? That young man dressed in blue is my human form. You may call him Samuel. I will wear that form on the flat lands and travel with you. I will only transform to Dragon at need."

"First we are going to have Delia get us some supplies and have her send a message by pigeon to my lodging house and stable outside of Clure."

Leumas huffed at the expression on Dean's face. "What? Did you think I was going to haul not only you but horses down to the flat land? I'm a Royal Dragon, not a baggage train."

Delia entered the room. "Yes, Lord Leumas, what do you need?"

"Delia, Dean and I are going to the low lands. Please send a pigeon to Alric at the hostel and let him know to clear out that back pasture where I land and tell him it will be sometime in the next few hours. Do you have any idea of the number of armed men that are there?"

"The last time Alric sent a supply request he mentioned that he was now feeding a dozen of your soldiers," she replied.

"Good, good," Leumas continued. "Also tell Alric to have the best four mounted and armed when I arrive. It would move things along nicely If Alric could capture me a couple of pirates to interrogate also. And Delia, I will need my sword and the blue cloak of stars. Dean needs his black shirt and the soft black boots like my blue ones."

Delia bowed. "Immediately, my Lord."

After she left Dean turned to Leumas, "I have a shirt and boots? Why don't I have them now?"

"Oh, Dean," Leumas hooted. "You didn't need them until now. And no boots means no running. No shirt because I like to look at your silver chains hanging on your naked chest. It entertains me."

XXXXXXX

Five men stood at the edge of an open pasture behind The Dragon Hostel. They looked toward the mountains rising to the sky in the north and watched for a blue dragon. They all knew who and what their Lord was and they were all faithful and grateful previous sacrifices now bound by loyalty.

Out of the North a winged creature fell to earth, growing larger by the moment until a beautiful feathered dragon touched down in the pasture. The Lord Leumas spread his wings, exposing his deep, dark, royal blue feathers with the multicolored eye spots gleaming in the sun. The men all fell to one knee and bowed their heads in homage.

Leumas extended one wing to the ground and Dean slid to the grass. He was as beautiful as the Dragon.

Now he had black, slim, suede boots peeking from under his draped pants. A tunic hung gracefully to his hips with full sleeves. The silver embroidery on the black shirt depicted his Dragon, rampant, on either side; on his back the silver dragon was displayed with the wings fully extended. He still wore his silver collar and wristbands but his slave chains were hidden artfully in the sleeves of his shirt and he carried two swords in heavily embossed scabbards. The sword hilts gleamed over his shoulder.

The inn keeper, Alric, rose and came forward. Leumas trumpeted a cry that rang through the field and bounced off the mountains.

Alric shouted, "Welcome Lord Leumas. All is ready, as you requested." Waving back to the other men, Alric went on, "Here are your guards and the horses are already saddled." Alric bowed again.

Dean stood directly in front of Leumas so he did not see the transformation but he felt the wave of magic as the Dragon became Samuel.

Samuel stepped forward and stood beside Dean. He was taller than Dean by more than a head and was dressed all in royal blue. He had soft, long dark hair and his fox-tail shaped eyes were changeable as the ocean waves, now green, now blue and then hazel.

His clothing was much the same style as Deans but his embroidery included pearls and opal beads. His shirt was sleeveless and he wore an engraved silver band around his left bicep. Behind him, in the grass, lay Deans black, fur-lined cloak and a Royal blue cloak of diamond stars with the stars outlined in silver.

Samuel spoke. "Did you capture pirates for me? Delia did send that part of the message, correct?"

Alric answered. "Yes, I got the message. If you come with me I have two in the cellar. One appeared to be in charge of the group we ambushed."


	6. Chapter 6 - Lords of the Harbor

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 6

**Lords of the Harbor**

**A/N: **The last third of the chapter is a sex scene. You can skip it if you like. There is no plot development involved except the creation of an agreement between Dean and Samuel about their behavior on human controlled lands.

"Very good, Alric," Samuel responded. He turned his head. "Dean, would you please give me my sword?"

Dean lifted off the scabbard with the longer sword and laid it over Samuel's head. Now the Lord was complete and he cast a sense of power over the meadow. It washed like an actual breeze against the kneeling men and they looked up. Dean and Samuel appeared as Princes in the open field.

Alric turned to lead the way and Dean and Samuel went with him, followed by their entourage of armed men. Once inside the Hostel Alric turned and spoke again. "My Lords, before you see these barbarians would you like to try our mead? The tavern open room is just ahead and not many travelers have arrived today. You should be able to speak in relative private."

Dean noticed how Alric assumed that Dean was another Lord like Samuel. There was no hesitation in naming him "Lord".

"I think I would like that, Alric," Samuel responded. "Please lead on." They entered the open room from behind the counter and their arrival drew the attention of the twelve to twenty or so customers. Dean thought, if this was a slow morning, Leumas owned a little gold mine here. This hostel must turn a pretty penny. He wondered if the Marquis was getting his proper share of the income then chided himself for having such mercenary thoughts. After all, he was asking for Leumas' assistance in the rescue.

A bar maid showed up with large mugs of golden mead. The smell of the honey still lingered and Dean was well aware of the strength of mead. He called Alric over.

"Yes, my Lord?" the older man replied. Dean smiled into his mug thinking the innkeeper looked like a retired bear with his dark hair and eyes. The smell of the honey mead seemed appropriate.

"Alric, first, please go rescue our cloaks from the field. I think this room is chilly and I wish I had it now. Also, have you set us up with a private room yet? We only need one for Samuel and me. We will not be separated."

Alric gestured at one of the guards and the man brought the cloaks over. "We would never leave such beautiful things out in an open field. They would be gone in a flash." He handed over the material and Dean stood and placed Samuel's over his shoulders, covering his naked arms.

"Thank you , Alric," Dean said. "When we have finished our mead and perhaps a little snack if you can find one, you can take us to the pirates in the cellar."

Samuel looked at Dean and smiled. "Just what was that all about?" he asked. He raised an arm and glanced at the cloak.

"I didn't like the way some of the men in this room were looking at you." Dean growled. "You're on my territory now and I don't like anyone looking at what's mine."

"Yours?" Samuel said with a smiled that showed his dimples. "Just when did I become something you own?"

"When you set foot on land protected by the Marquis, is when." Dean replied. "Oh, look, food." He waved at the approaching bar maid who now had a steaming platter in her hands. She sat it on the table. There was a haunch of beef in the center, surrounded by various roast vegetables.

"Alric has quite a liberal interpretation of a snack." Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "Here, let me make you a plate."

XXXXXXX

Alric lead them down shadowed stairs to a stone lined room under the bar. Seated in the center of the windowless room were two bound men. One was very young and sat with his head thrown back, apparently asleep. The front of his shirt was stained with blood and his hands were tied behind him.

The other man, also with his hands bound behind his chair, leaned forward, his head hanging and lank dark hair fell on both sides of his face. He was, surprisingly, still wearing a three cornered hat. At the sound of footsteps he raised his eyes.

"Well, look what we have here," he sneered. "Pretty boys in pretty clothes. Come to pay the mean old pirate a visit, have you now?" He was dirty and dark, any charm he may have once had had been worn away by years of ocean winds. His skin was cracked and furrowed.

Samuel stepped forward and slapped the smirking pirate hard enough to knock the hat into a far corner. "Cut his throat," he nodded at the sleeping young man.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed and threw out an arm to stop Alric from moving forward. "Just like that? Cut his throat? "

"We don't need him, Dean" Samuel answered. "He's too young to be of any use to us. Cut his throat and get rid of him."

"You know, that could be me sitting there, or my brother, or any other man caught up in something he can't control." Dean turned to Alric. "Wake him up."

Alric picked up a bucket of water sitting by the door and threw it over the unconscious man. He awoke, sputtering and swearing.

"Enough," Dean ordered and came close. Burying his fists in the man's shirt he asked. "You pirate or prize, boy?"

The young man, now dripping wet , looked so miserable that even the Dragon took pity and stopped smacking the older pirate around long enough to take an interest in Dean's conversation. "Who are you, boy?" Samuel growled.

"My name is Luc Brenton and I am the son of a vineyard owner. I was kidnapped one night from our neighborhood tavern when I was delivering wine and sold by a press gang to work on a merchant ship as crew. A month later it was captured by these pirates and I changed owners. Now I am here and I just wish someone would kill me and put an end to this horror of a life."

Dean looked at Samuel. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? An innocent and you wanted to cut his throat because he was a nuisance." Dean walked closer to Samuel and whispered in his ear, "Bad Dragon."

Samuel huffed in laughter. "Sassy Dean. You just wait until I tell Delia. So the boy was captured from a prize vessel. What do you want to do with him?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to the captive. "How far are we from your father's holdings, Luc?"

"A couple of months' sailing, that's all I know. If I knew the area I might be able to figure it out but I don't even know where I am." Dean stepped over and cut the boy's bindings.

Luc stood up clumsily and Dean held him up by an arm. "Alright, Luc, what can you tell us about these pirates?

"You want to know where they are keeping the Marquis and his lady, don't you." Luc replied.

"Good looks and smart, too." Dean laughed. "Yes, we are looking for the Marquis and his wife. Do you know where they have them?"

"Not exactly. I think on one of the ships. I don't know but he does." Luc nodded at his fellow prisoner. That's Darby. Darby's the Captain's man. Leads the gangs and plunders and finds all the girls. Takes them all back to the Captain, like a good dog."

The Pirate Darby growled and humped forward in his chair. "Shut your mouth, boy. Hold on to your tongue or I'll cut it out later. Make you suffer…"

That was as far as Darby got. Samuel grabbed him under the chin and picked him up by his head, along with the chair.

"Dean," Samuel said.

"Yes, Samuel." Dean played along.

"Pirate Darby here likes our pretty clothes. Don't you think I should take him somewhere and show him my pretty feathers too? This ceiling is too low and it's too dark in here for the full effect."

Dean grinned. "Samuel, I think that Is a wonderful idea.

XXXXXXX

They stumbled along, two guards holding Darby up between them. He dragged his feet and swore. "You two are just so pretty. Do you sleep together and admire each other in the morning? Discuss your clothes and your pretty hair. You could make some money down on the dock, bending over for all the sailors. "

"Alric," Samuel said. "Stuff something in his mouth, would you please? "

"Don't like it, do you, pretty boy? My Captain would like you. Show you how to behave. He'd take all your pretty clothes away though. That would…." Darby's mouth was shoved full of cloth and his voice was silenced for the first time since they started walking.

They stopped along the pasture fence and Dean leaned next to the pirate. "Do you know where the Marquis and the Marchioness are being held?"

He pulled the cloth out of Darby's mouth. "Why would I tell you, boy? You gonna give me something for the news? How about that cock-sucking mouth on my dick?" the pirate smirked. "I might talk then, in a way."

Dean stuffed the cloth back in.

"Samuel, our pirate here needs a little encouragement. He's too coy to talk right now. Why don't you show him your pretty body?" Dean smiled. "You're going to be sorry," he told Darby.

Dean focused on the pirate's face and when the man's eyes grew almost too large for his face, Dean knew that Samuel had become Leumas again. He leaned into the pirate's ear. "Pretty, pretty boy now, isn't he? " Dean pulled the cloth from Darby's mouth.

"You feel like talking now? You wanted someone's mouth on your dick?" Darby shook his head violently.

Dean smirked. "Oh, come on. Leumas will start there. Isn't that what you wanted, your dick in his mouth? I'm sure he'll accommodate you now." Darby couldn't shake his head now, or if he could it could not be separated from the shaking of his entire body.

"Leumas," Dean called. "Come on over and nip off his dick for me, would you? He still doesn't want to talk to me." Dean looked at the guards. "Strip him would you please? Leumas hates clothes in his teeth."

Leumas came closer to the fence and spread his wings high over his head on either side. His head darted forward and Dean felt warm breath caress his cheek. Darby shuddered and pushed back against the guards who were attempting to remove his clothes. The man was dead white under the dirt smeared on his face.

"Get it away from me. I'll tell you. I'll tell you where they are. Make it go away." Darby muffled a scream as Leumas made another swinging pass at the man, ruffling his shirt with the wind of his head moving by.

"Leumas, stop," Dean said. "I believe our good friend here wants to say something before you eat him. Sorry."

"You have to promise. You're human; you can't feed me to this monster. I'll tell you what you want to know but you have to promise to keep him away." Darby pissed himself in fear. Dean curled his lip at the smell.

"If you tell me what I want to know," Dean said "I'll talk to the Dragon. See if I can convince him to wait. Lie to me and you're his next meal. Where are they keeping the hostages?"

To keep the conversation moving Leumas lifted his head high and trumpeted his cry. It reverberated off the surrounding hills and bounced and echoed in the twilight. Darby collapsed and fell to his knees.

"There's a tavern at the foot of the docks. The Bell, it's called. They are all locked in the room at the top. Good luck fighting your way in. The entire crew lies between here and there and tomorrow evening, if the ransom is not delivered, the Captain is going to give them a Viking's funeral." Darby leaned forward and curled up pressing his face to the ground.

Dean stared down at the crushed pirate who shivered and sobbed at his feet. "Alric, what's a Viking's funeral?" Dean asked.

Alric took a deep breath. "They tie the prisoners to the mast of a small boat and piled kindling around them. A fire is lit and the boat is pushed off into the water to float away as they burn to death. The Vikings used to honor their dead that way. The pirates like to use it to make examples of the living."

The stars were beginning to appear overhead. Dean stretched and Samuel appeared beside him once more. The pirate never lifted his head from the ground.

"I guess we have until tomorrow to affect this rescue. Let's all go back to the Inn and turn in for the night. It'll be a busy day tomorrow." Dean felt Samuel lay a hand upon his shoulder and Dean rubbed his face against it. "Take Darby back to the cellar and, Alric, have you got a place for the boy?"

Alric deferred to Samuel. "My Lord, what are your instructions?"

Samuel smiled at his innkeeper. "First of all, Alric, you may regard Dean as my alternate voice. You will never be faulted for following his commands. The boy you may keep here with my soldiers. Don't you have some failed vines yourself? Maybe he can help you with that until we can find a way to get him back home."

XXXXXXX

Dean stood at the window overlooking the saddling yard. They were in the room at the highest level of the Inn. He could see all the way to the mountains in the clear night air. The star filled moonless sky sparkled clear and cold, ignoring the mundane world at its feet. Samuel came up behind him and enfolded him in his arms.

"Tell me, Dean," he said "why so possessive downstairs? Do you forget your place, my beautiful slave? Samuel's tongue was much smaller than that of Leumas but it traced a similar path up Dean's neck to his ear.

"Yes, I know how it looks but you are on my lands now, Dragon, and we will play by human rules. My father governs here and, just as you demand obedience in your castle, so here I demand obedience from you. Here you follow human rules and that puts me in command. Do you understand, Dragon?"

Samuel breathed softly in to Dean's hair, warming the shell of his ear. "Sounds like fun, Dean. I've never even considered such a thing."

Dean turned in Samuel's arms and ran a hand up through the long chocolate hair. "You just agree to play by human rules and I'll make sure you won't regret it. Do you yield, Samuel?" He tugged at Samuel's blue tunic. "Does this come off or is it attached, like your feathers?"

Samuel laughed softly, "Yes, it comes off." He grasped the hem of the shirt and lifted it off. Golden skin appeared, smooth and defined, the lamp light created hills and valleys out of his heavily muscled chest and stomach. Dean ran his fingers over the revealed skin and pushed at the pants, trying to force them down.

Samuel backed away and sat on the bed. He removed his boots and pants and lay back against the comforter with his arms folded behind his head. He smiled in open invitation.

Dean took in the long legs and long cock, quiescent in its nest of dark curly hair. Even if Samuel was smaller than Leumas, this still was a lot of man. Dean started to strip as he approached.

Samuel smiled. "That pirate was right. You are a pretty, pretty one. Just stand there and strip. I want to see the full effect. Maybe you should turn slowly so I get a real good look at your sweet ass."

Samuel admired the curve of Deans' back, a sensuous line that descended to the delicate rise of the globes of Dean's ass, promising hidden wonders for the adventurous. Samuel licked his lips and opened his arms. Dean crawled up the bed to the waiting embrace and their lips met in their first human kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance and, remembering the recent agreement, Samuel allowed Dean to win the battle. They lay rutting against each other, enjoying the warmth of their slowing increasing erections that blissfully touched in greeting.

The room was lit by guttering candle light and created leaping shadows of the lover's bodies, entwined, but on the side tables were small oil lamps. Dean reached to the side and pinched one of the lamps out, then dipped his fingers into the already warm oil in the lamp reservoir.

Samuel drew his legs up and let his knees separate, allowing Dean access to his body. First Dean caressed his own erection with his oily hand then traced a path over Samuel's balls and further back, circling his opening with an oily, questing finger.

Dean pushed his way into Samuel's body and the Dragon grunted in surprise then relaxed. "This is a new sensation." Samuel said. "Only between us, no one must know. This is ours and ours alone."

"Of course," Dean responded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He added another finger and Samuel ran his hands up and down Dean's back, finally grabbing on to the sweet rounded hills of his ass and holding on for the expected ride.

Dean rose up on his arms and pushed his way between Samuels' legs to find the desired target. Resting for a moment with his tip just barely there he moved harshly and entered. Pushing through the first and second rings of muscle he herd Samuel gasp in surprise but kept on going. This was a Dragon he was entering. He was pretty sure that Samuel could handle it.

He put his head into Samuel's neck and grabbed the Dragons' shoulders with both hands and pushed in all the way. Samuel's silken walls closed in and held him tight. In a moment there was movement and Dean began to rut. Samuel wrapped those long legs around Dean's body and helped push. They rocked together and the tempo increased.

Grunting and gasping they melded as close as it was possible to get and the bed skipped and thumped with the swinging weight of two large men.

The tempo became erratic and harsh and Dean froze and screamed "O, God" as he came. Samuel arched his back and held on to his lover. His low keening filled the room. Anyone within 20 feet would know exactly what they were hearing. The lovers did not care.

Dean collapsed on top and Samuel pulled the comforter over their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dragon's Flight

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 7

**Dragon Flight**

Dean woke the next morning wrapped in Samuel's arms. The sunlight peeked in their window. He missed the crystal window in the Cloud Castle bedroom; the sun came through that one strong enough to warm their bed. This window only lit the room, any warmth he felt came from Samuel.

He cuddled closer to the sleeping giant and lifted a hand to touch Samuel's cheek. He noticed his sparkling silver chain slide over Samuel's tanned chest, a contrast that reminded him of the chains shining on skin last night. When he had risen up on his hands over the Dragon's willing human body the chains had rung when they touched,

Samuel reached for him and pulled him on top of his body, bending down to kiss the top of Dean's head. He rested his chin in Dean's hair, tucking him safely in and wrapping him firmly in strong arms.

A timid tapping came from the door and Samuel answered "Come in". Dean pulled away, embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate embrace but Samuel only held on tighter, refusing to let his lover slip from his grasp. The door opened and Alric stood there, his eyes averted.

"My Lords," the man said. "The bathing room is ready for you. Do you want breakfast in here or will you come to the open room?"

"Thank you, Alric," Samuel replied. "I believe we will come to the tavern. I think we will want to ride out today and look at the damage the pirates have done. Please have the horses prepared and our four guards made ready. We will be down after our bath."

Alric bowed and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Samuel flipped Dean on his back. He arched over Dean's body and smiled. "Did you enjoy yourself last night, my beautiful slave?"

Samuel leaned in for a kiss and Dean wrapped arms around his neck. "Yes, I had a good time last night. You're a pretty good lay, Dragon."

Samuel laughed. "You are very brave, my pretty. I'll have you myself soon. I like this human body; I liked you inside me and I plan on returning the favor."

Samuel lay on his side and ran his hand all over Dean's body; he caressed the warrior's face and slipped down the column of his throat. His hand trailed over Dean's chest and stopped to play with a stiffening nipple. He lean down and tickled the nipple with his tongue. His hand carried on with its exploration of Dean's body; coming to rest on his dick. Samuel threaded Dean's pubic hairs through his fingers, lightly tugging and playing with the curls.

He then rolled off the bed, pulling Dean along with him. "Let's go find this warm water Alric is so proud of."

Wrapping themselves in sheets the duo padded out to the hallway and gave the guards on their door a show. Samuel pulled Dean along behind him by a wrist; Dean's slave chains and collar completely exposed to the other men's interested gaze.

They came to the top of a winding stair. Soft, warm air flowed upward, caressing their skin with moisture. Samuel tugged Dean down the staircase and at the bottom they found themselves in a Roman-style bathing room. Warm marble floors comforted their feet and sunken pools steamed with warm water. The scent of fragrant oils mixed with the steam.

Dean looked around with surprise. "I would never have thought to find this here. I have heard of these baths but never have been in one before."

"Oh, you're going to love this," Samuel chortled. "We can play such lovely games here. The Romans were a decadent tribe but they certainly knew how to pamper themselves."

Sam stamped his foot. "Warm water heats the floors and the baths. As long as the fires are kept up, we have a small piece of paradise here on earth." He turned and stripped the sheet from Dean's body. Dropping his own, he led over to one of the steaming pools.

Samuel sat on the edge of the pool and pulled Dean down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Dean and captured his lips. One hand around Dean's waist, the other holding the back of his head, with lips locked together they slid into the pool.

For a moment they floated peacefully. Then with a slow, careless hand, Samuel emptied a bottle of scented oil into the water and caught floating streamers that he began to message into Dean's skin.

"What are you doing, Samuel?" Dean asked.

Samuel laughed. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm not doing it right." He let go of Dean's body and ran his hands though the oil until his fingers glistened.

Dean closed his eyes and hung motionless in the water, fully handing himself over to his Dragon lover. He felt Samuels hands begin to travel from his neck to his chest and down to his crotch. Samuel took firm hold of his dick and pumped the skin, caressing Dean's growing erection and sweeping the head of his cock with a thumb on every upstroke.

Dean moaned and Samuel moved their bodies to the side of the pool. He leaned to whisper in Dean's ear. "Wrap your legs around me, now." All the while Samuel was keeping up the tempo on his lover's dick. Now that Dean's back was against the wall and his legs firmly locked around Samuel's waist, Samuel's other hand was free to explore.

Fully concentrating on the sensations pulled from his cock, Dean hardly noticed Samuel's long fingers feeling their way along his ass cheek but when they found his cleft and began the search for his entrance he started paying more attention. Dean wiggled and huffed.

"Behave, my sweet slave," Samuel whispered in his ear. "You are mine to play with as I wish. I promised that I would return last night's favor." A long, oiled finger breached Dean's opening and entered his body.

Dean was well aware that Samuel had already taken his virginity with the Dragon's tongue two nights ago but this was a whole different feeling. The finger played, entering and leaving over and over and then there were two and Samuel was stretching him open.

Again he muttered and groaned at the burn of the stretch. Samuel whispered again, " Relax. You need to relax or this is going to hurt. Stop muttering. This is going to happen, so accept it."

Dean kept his eyes closed and reached for his lover's neck. Wrapping his arms over Samuel's shoulders, he lifted himself into position. Samuel's pace on Dean's dick increased, trying to distract Dean's attention from his ass. Somewhere on a upstroke Samuel guided his own dick into his lover. Dean moaned again and held on.

Samuel pounded his lover, in front and behind. The bath water slapped against the walls mimicking their movements. He felt Dean's balls tighten and knew that his lover was on the edge. Dean's body stuttered, breaking the rhythm and they both came at the same time, Dean's come floating on the water while Samuel's pumped into Dean's body. Coming down they hung together in the water, letting the aftershocks ripple through them.

Samuel withdrew and kissed his languid lover. He laughed and held on to Dean's ass with both hands.

"If we don't get out of the water and get dressed soon the entire inn will know what we've been up to. Come one, we have some riding to do."

XXXXXXXX

The lovers entered the dining hall fully dressed and smelling a lot better than almost anyone there, including the women. Alric led them to a table already set with bread and cheese and cider.

"My Lords, the horses are ready and your guard has eaten. Anytime you want to go everything is ready."

"Thank you, Alric." Samuel responded. "I am very pleased with the way you are keeping my Inn. I foresee a long and happy relationship between us if you keep this up. Would you please sit with us for a moment?"

Alric perched on the end of one of the benches.

"You may already know that Dean is the son of the Marquis." Samuel said.

Alric nodded. "The Marquis has been very fair to us since we put up this house on his land. We have had no problems and the ground lease is fair."

"You must then know that when I am traveling with Dean he is master of the land as long as his father is missing and if the worse happens, Dean will be our new landlord. While Dean is here you must treat his word as equal to mine." Samuel broke off a piece of bread. "You should instruct your staff also."

Alric nodded his head. "Already done, my lords. Everyone is aware of Lord Dean's position."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "I do hope there was no double meaning there, Alric."

Alric smiled. "No harm meant, Lords'

"Fine," Samuel rose from the table. "I think it is past time that we found our horses. Dean, if you are finished, we should go."

Outside the Inn they found their horses. One black and one roan stood waiting patiently. Mounting up they moved out to survey the damage to the land. Their group made a fine impression and the horses' tack jingled as they moved. The day was warm and soft and if there had not been smoke in the sky to the west it would have been a perfect summer's day.

Close to the Inn there was not much to see since even the pirates knew the boundaries of the Dragon' s holdings but further on they found burned out cottages and destroyed fields. The livestock that had not been pillaged wandered about untended. Dean laughed to see chickens roosting in the trees.

Sam looked grimly on the damage to what had been peaceful fields. The closer they got to the port the more smoke mounted to the sky. They came upon a huddled group of survivors trying to hide beside the road.

An old man was bold enough to speak. "My Lords, have mercy on us. We have escaped the bloody pirates and are only trying to return home. Please let us pass."

Seated on the horses Sam and Dean were wonderful creatures in the eyes of the peasants. Sam leaned down to the old man. "Peace be on you, father. Are these your family?"

"Yes, Lord, these are my wife and daughter and grandchildren. The pirates took my son-in -law to crew their vessel. We have little hope he can escape."

"Very well, Grandfather. Today you are lucky. I will ask two of my guard to take you all to the Dragon's Inn. You will be safe there and when the pirates are driven out of Clure you will be able to return home."

The old man looked doubtful. "Who will drive the pirates away? Our King has not even acknowledged the messages the Marquis sent for help."

"You seem oddly well informed for a wandering refugee, father." Samuel replied.

"The pirates bragged from the rooftops that no one was coming to save us. That they had captured the Marquis and his lady and that they would continue to plunder and pillage at will. Who are we to think otherwise?"

In the distance there were the sounds of shouting and laughter. The old man and his ragtag group shuddered with fear.

"We have to go. They are after us for the women. We have to run," the old man's voice shook.

Sam circled his horse and pulled his sword from the scabbard. "Go, father. We will stop this group for you. Stay with my guards."

Sam and Dean and the two remaining guards cordoned the road with swords drawn.

In was just a matter of minutes until a filthy band of pirates, drunken and staggering, appeared on the road. There were half a dozen of them and they dragged behind them captured women and children whose hands were bound and legs tied to a long line.

"What have we here?" a pirate out in front exclaimed and drew his sword. "Pretty horses just for us. We'll have those now. Dismount or die!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Drunken fools." He charged forward with sword drawnand lopped off the head of the first pirate in line. The rest fell soon enough to Dean and the guards. They left one alive at Sam's instructions.

The pirate kneeled in the dust of the road beside Sam's horse. Sam kicked out at him and caught him in the chest with his booted foot. "What is your name, pirate?" Sam demanded, raising the man's head with the tip of his sword.

"They call me Snake, you peacock." The man snarled.

Dean rode forward and smacked the back of the man's head with the flat side of his sword. It knocked the pirate face first into the dirt. "Careful how you speak to The Lord," Dean snarled. "You piece of trash, answer when you are asked."

"How many more of you are there between here and the town?" Sam asked.

"Hundreds," the pirate sneered. "They'll gut you soon enough and take those horses and your pretty clothes and leave your bodies to rot on the road."

"Dean," Sam turned to his lover. "This is not getting me anywhere. I think I should take a look for myself. Tie this one up but leave his feet free. I want him to carry a message to town."

Snake rose back up to his knees. "I'm not your messenger. Why would I take a message for you?"

Samuel dismounted and handed his reins to Dean. "Because you're going to want to tell your people about this."

Samuel raised his arms and began to transform. He grew taller and taller and his spread arms began to feather. His belly pushed into the pirate's face and knocked the man back down again.

The pirate scrabbled to get away and Dean came behind him. Dean bound the man's arms tightly by the elbows, picked him up and sent him back down the road with a boot to the ass. "Go on, run," Dean hollered. "Tell them that the Dragon and rider are coming to kill them all."

Samuel finished transforming and took off over Snake's head, knocking the scrambling man into the dirt again. The Dragon rose higher and higher into the sun. Dean remounted and rode after the panicked pirate.

"Run, Snake run."


	8. Chapter 8 - Fire on the Water

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 8

**Fire on the Water**

Dean watched as Leumas rose higher and higher against the sun, until the Dragon looked like an eagle up against the clouds. Dean led Samuel's horse and the two remaining guards slowly down the road to the port, following their terrorized pirate. He heard the Dragon's cry reverberate through the valley.

Dean wanted to pick up the pace, eager to hear any word about his parents but he understood the Dragon's plan. By sending a warning Leumas was issuing a challenge to the Pirate Commander; so Dean herded his pirate down the road, fulfilling his part of the plan. Once in sight of the ocean the horsemen stopped and watched the pirate stumble on past the burned out cottages and onwards toward the town walls.

From a distance they could see the pirate greeted by his supposed shipmates. Confident that the message was on its way Dean turned back on the road to the Dragon Inn.

XXXXXXX

Back at the pasture behind the Inn, Dean waited for the Dragon to come back. He heard Leumas' cry overhead and watched as the Dragon descended. Touching down in the field Leumas shook out his iridescent wings, flashing them in the afternoon sun. Dean noticed the flash and glitter of new jewels reappearing on the Dragon's belly.

Once settled Leumas transformed into Samuel and Dean's human lover strode across the field. Reaching Dean, Samuel flung his arms around him and kissed him most thoroughly. Swinging Dean around Sam finally settled, wacked him on the ass and headed toward the Inn.

"That was a most informative flight," Samuel said. "Lots of movement down in the port and we'll have to take off and crash the pirate's party this evening."

Dean responded, "We are going to wait that long?"

"Yes, there's not much we can do until they bring your parents out for their fatal boat ride. There are other nobles held with them too. I want to give the Pirate Commander enough time to gather his crew in from the countryside. Our messenger seems to have done his job well. They are assembling for a fight. I'd like to get them assembled on the boats, if possible."

Dean eyed his lover. "Just what are you planning, Samuel? I like to think I'm keeping up with you but I'm not sure that I am."

"We are going to take flight. I know that I can safely carry three and you and I will rescue your parents. That'll give you standing in court, for sure. No too many sons of Marquis can command a Dragon, right?" Samuel laughed.

"I am sending in my guards to clear the docks and rescue as many as they can. When we go in I'll find how many of the men in the Inn want to ride with the guards." Samuel was in his glory, a Lord and commander of men.

XXXXXXX

It was coming on toward evening and Samuel had already dispatched his mounted guard toward Clure. His original twelve guards were supplemented by as many refugees, eager for payback and loot. Samuel cautioned them about the town peoples' property but whatever they could re-claim from the pirates was fair game.

Alric and his people were sufficient to fend off any attack on the inn. Various arriving travelers had confirmed that the pirates all appeared to be returning to Clure and the country side seemed to be at peace for the first time since the pirate ships had arrived in Clure's harbor more than a week ago. With more than twenty armed and mounted men on the docks Samuel was certain the pirates would retreat to their ships.

Dean and Samuel returned to the open field and Samuel become Leumas once more. Dean carried both swords again and he removed his shirt to facilitate his ease of movement. His Silver chains and collar only added to his war-like appearance. He was every inch a Dragon Rider, tall, fierce and shining on the back of his royal blue Dragon.

They climbed towards the setting sun and Dean could see the pirate stragglers fleeing Samuel's guards. Once over the harbor he could also see a steady stream of small boats heading out to the pirate vessels.

They circled high in the sky. Dean centered his attention on a small sloop like boat lying beside the large pirate vessel. He assumed that it was the boat that was going to be used as the "Viking's Funeral" craft although he was so far up those fine details were difficult to see.

They were not so far up that he couldn't see prisoners being brought out on deck. His mother's full length lady's gown was clearly visible. He called to Leumas, "There they are," and Leumas issued a challenge that rang against the hills.

Dean saw sailors pointing up at them and the prisoners were shoved over the side into the sloop. Crew men clambered over the side and tied the prisoners to the small craft's mast. The boat was shoved off and men lined the side of the pirate's vessel with bows and flaming arrows pointed at the smaller craft.

Dean wondered at the mind of someone who would persist in this cruelty in the face of a possible challenge from a flying Dragon. He would think the first item would be defense, not bloody murder, but then, he wasn't a pirate who held power through terror.

Leumas dived. He dropped like a gigantic falcon, straight down to the surface of the ocean. The bowmen on the vessel broke and some sent their arrows at Leumas. Most fell into the ocean, some struck the small vessel and some struck Leumas. Leumas shook the arrows off for the most part. Some stuck and Dean reached all that he could. Leumas dipped a wing and Dean slid onto the sloop, knife in his hand. Leumas lay on the ocean surface, gently waving his wings both for flotation and to drown any flaming arrows caught up in his feathers.

Quickly Dean sliced the ropes holding his parents "Move on to the Dragon," he shouted at the confused couple.

"Dean," shouted the Marquis, his father, " you want us to get on that beast?"

"Father, mother, don't argue. Just move as quickly as you can."

Dean's mother took the lead and dragged the Marquis behind her. As always, the Marquis moved to protect his head strong wife and Dean followed after them both. It was rushed and confusing but finally Leumas felt steady enough to rise from the surface of the harbor and, with a couple of strong wing strokes, they rose into the air.

Some of the flaming arrows accomplished their original purpose and fell into the oil soaked kindling that was packed into the small vessel. It started burning almost merrily. Dean shuddered to think what could have been with his parents still tied to that mast.

Leumas circled and dropped his passengers behind the rough battle line drawn by the mounted guard and the few pirates remaining on the dock. Once on his feet, Dean drew his sword, prepared to defend his family against all comers. He watched as Leumas rose into the air again. This was the part of the plan that Dean did not like. He knew the Dragon wasn't fire proof and what Leumas had planned frightened him.

He watched his bejeweled lover fly over the burning vessel and grab the bow in his teeth. Pulling the small sloop back towards the pirate ship, Leumas ignored the arrows and, finally, the musket balls, and swung the burning boat up and over the railing of the pirate vessel. Burning wood went everywhere; on the deck, on men and, most importantly, on the bags of gunpowder lying next to the boat's cannons.

It didn't take long. Leumas climbed into the sky just ahead of the multiple explosions that wracked the pirates' vessel. The side of the vessel blew out as burning brands fell through open holes in the decks to the cannon floor below.

Leumas then turned his attention to the second pirate vessel, which was desperately attempting to raise sail. First he dived into the water, evidently to put out a few small fires on his wings then he rose majestically from the water like a breaching whale and looked towards the land, obviously looking for something.

Dean saw when Leumas made his decision and went for the heaviest thing he could pick up. It was a winding turnstile designed to wrap up anchor chain and he picked it up, took it up as high as he could and dropped it directly onto the second pirate ship. It went straight through the deck and, Dean assumed, straight out the bottom of the boat. The harbor was suddenly full of swimming pirates.

The townspeople, finding themselves on what looked like the winning side for a change, wasted no time in lining up along the dock with whatever implements they could find. Dean smiled at woman with their brooms and stable men with their pitchforks. He doubted very much if any of the swimming pirates would find safe harbor in Clure.

He hoped that the townspeople would recognize their own kidnapped young men. Maybe the old father he met on the road might get his son-in-law back, if he was among the survivors of Leumas' attack. Dean looked for his Dragon in the sky.

There was a heavy thump and the dock gave a little under his feet. Turning, he found his Dragon. Dean walked over to Leumas and looked for damage. Here and there were burned spots; the feathers melted and fused. He ran his hand over one such spot but felt no residual heat. Hopefully there was no underlying structural damage. He leaned his head against the Dragons' face. "Are you alright?" he asked mentally.

"I'm fine, love. Don't worry.' Leumas answered. "I'm going to the Inn. Meet me there after you get your parents settled."

Dean turned his head and saw his father staring at them both. "I don't think your father likes me." Leumas rumbled inside Dean's head.

Dean laughed. "Just a little difficult to explain, I think." He ran his hand along the Dragon's jaw. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

Dean turned back to his parents. "Where should we go now, father?" he asked.

His parents, John and Eleanor, joined hands. "I think we should go see what's left of our home, son."

The small family group moved to leave the dock. As they passed one of Leumas' guards the man dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to Dean. "My Lord, please take this animal. I'll ride double with another of the men."

"Thank you very much," Dean replied. "What is your name so that I can mention you to Lord Leumas?"

"I am Gregory." The man bowed. "I am Alric's son and I live at the Inn. This day you and the Lord have saved me, my family and my home. I will be always faithful to Lord Leumas."

"Thank you, Gregory." Dean took the horse's reins and followed his parents.

They walked the streets of Clure, observing the damage and the burned out buildings. Already the people were setting things to rights. Here and there a shop was open; perhaps only with the barest of goods but the spirit was there. Dean was sure his town would recover.

They finally arrived at the family hall. The building still stood. It still had a roof and there was no apparent fire damage. Inside the furniture had been broken up and some of it still burned in the fireplaces. The drapes were missing from the windows, but, all in all, they were marginally better off than some of the other homes they had passed in their walk.

Dean's father found some unbroken chairs and set them upright in front of the fire. "Come, Dean. Tell me about your brightly feathered friend." his father said. "Also tell me what is the meaning of the chains you are wearing."

Dean sat in front of the fire. "I am bound to Lord Leumas, the Dragon of the Cloud Castle. "

John raised an eyebrow. "And just what does that entail?"

"I have entered into an agreement of mutual protection between the Mark and the Cloud Castle." Dean went on. "The chains are a sign of my fealty to the Lord Leumas. It is a good agreement, you must admit, seeing that the Lord of the Cloud Castle has rescued not only your lands but yourselves from the pirates today."

"I'm not denying the value of such an association, Dean," his father went on. "Word of today's events will spread fast as wild fire throughout the Kingdom. There will be much speculation about you now. You should be ready for it. There have been marriage proposals advanced to me in the past. I would think this would stimulate even more of them. Some of them will be very advantageous to our house."

Dean stood and turned his back to the fire. "There is another thing you need to know. I have taken a lover and his name is Samuel. When things grow more settled I'll bring him to meet you both."

John turned and scratched his head. "Well, that puts a different light on things. The court will not take kindly to that news. Are you sure about this man?"

Dean thinned his lips. He recognized his father's tone. It was the 'we'll see about that, young man' tone of command his father had always used and Dean had always accepted; but not this time.

In the past few weeks Samuel had become an essential part of Dean's life. He could no longer consider life without his Dragon lover. Of course, he would never tell the Marquis who Samuel really was. Even the most liberal of fathers could not be expected to tolerate his son bonding with a creature that wasn't even human, let alone male.

"You will have to turn such offers away, father. I could not in good conscious, consider any such proposals." Dean said. "I will not be auctioned off like a prize bull, like breeding stock, to the highest bidder."

Dean's father rose form his chair. "We'll talk about this again, Dean. I'm sure that, sooner or later, you will take on whatever duties either I or the King assigns to you. You are, after all, my heir and it is your responsibility to continue the family line. You certainly can't do that with a male lover." John raised his hand to halt discussion. "We will talk again." He left the room with Eleanor behind him.

Dean paced in front of the fire, muttering to himself. Deciding to leave before his father thought of trying to restrain him, Dean went quickly to the horse waiting outside in the courtyard. As he mounted up a window opened over his head and his father's head showed. "Where are you going, now, Dean? Please don't leave the city."

"Sorry, father,' Dean replied. "I agreed to meet Lord Leumas earlier today. I am already late." He turned the horse and trotted out to the street before any further attempts to hold him could be made. He felt like he was escaping. Out in the open street he urged the horse on and once on the open road, he galloped.

XXXXXXX

Once he arrived at the Dragon's Inn he rode to the stables. Turning the horse over to the stable man he made his way to the tavern. He was pleased to see that Samuel was waiting for him at a table already set for dinner and he slid on the bench next to his lover. He saw his shirt folded on the corner of the table and he gratefully put it on, covering the chains that attracted so much attention when they were visible.

The same woman who had waited on them the previous night brought them dinner and they ate everything she put on the table. It almost turned into a contest until Samuel laughed. "You'll never catch up to a Dragon's capacity, Dean"

"You can't fault me for trying. It's been a long and stressful day, ending with a very annoying discussion with my father."

"Really," Samuel said. "About what?"

"I'll tell you in our room," Dean replied. "Don't spoil my appetite making me recall it."

Later they lay in bed together, naked, and Samuel dragged his fingers slowly up and down Dean's chest. Flicking a nipple, Samuel said "You feel like talking about what upset you with your father?" He further tortured his lover with warm breaths and a tongue licking at Dean's sensitive ear.

Dean pulled his head away and was punished with a pinched nipple. "Ouch, yiou bastard."

Sam rose up and propped his head on his hand. "Be careful, pretty. Remember what happened the last time you called me names." He dragged his fingers between Dean's legs and tugged at his pubic hairs. Samuel loved the soft, curly bush.

"He's talking about getting me a wife again. I told him I refuse to be auctioned off like livestock and I told him about you. It didn't make a difference. He's only interested in what he can get for my ass firmly nailed into a marriage bed."

"Now Dean, don't be stubborn." Samuel said, continuing to play with Dean's privates. "A good marriage could be to our advantage. A couple of brats playing around your feet would solidify your position and there is no reason that your pretty ass has to stay in that bed all the time. Do you duty and return to me for pleasure."

Dean huffed. "You're as bad as my father. I don't want to be actioned off. I don't want to have a loveless marriage of convenience."

"Dean, please." Samuel went on. "Don't you remember my thirty princesses waiting on Elmdorn? If anyone should feel like a prize bull, it's me. Even so, I plan to do my duty and complete the terms of the breeding agreement. Now, more than ever, my world needs Royal Blues and I'm the only source left."

"Fine," huffed Dean. "You go breed your harem. Afterwards you don't have to hang around and have tea with the relatives, do you? You can go off and have a life, you can have me, right? There is no comparison. It all depends on who he manages to match me up with. God help us if it's one of those princesses you and he keep plotting about. I don't want to be close to the throne. They'll watch my every move. I'll never be free again."

"Don't pout, love," Samuel murmured. "Who is going to be bold enough to separate us? Who would even imagine what I am? No matter what happens in the future, I will always come for you.


	9. Chapter 9 -Sir Dean of the Dragons

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 9

**Sir Dean of the Dragons**

**A/N: **This chapter has a couple of fairly intense sex scenes. You have been warned.

Dean and Samuel had been in Cloud Castle for days. They spent the hours in roaming the ancient building's rooms and towers. Dean had seen unimaginable hordes of gems and gold and other precious metals, accumulated by Leumas' family over the centuries and now hidden on earth, away from the Black Corsairs' rapacious claws.

They roamed the valley behind the castle, created by a glacial stream that plunged from lake to lake down the mountainside. The stream broke from an underground cavern originating beneath the glacier and by the time it hit the open air the water was hyper saturated with minerals. Those minerals precipitated out of the water and formed travertine dams that held the water back in floating lake basins, each one higher than the one that followed and the stream moved from lake to lake via waterfalls.

The beauty of the valley was unearthly. It was a magic landscape of floating lakes and full of the sound of falling water. Plants covered in crystal sheaths from the water's spray lined the lake shores, perfect and enduring. It seemed like sacrilege to walk on the crystal flowers and crush them to the earth but Leumas' animal herds of sheep and cows, goats and horses had created paths to the water long ago.

On either bank there were fields of crops and fruit trees. Dean loved the valley, so perfect and rich; safely enfolded in the mountain's walls. Samuel walked with him on the paths beside the lakes.

"This valley is why the Castle was built here," Samuel told him. "This is one of the hidden places of your world and we will keep it safe, to endure for future generations to see. No one will be allowed to dam or in any way affect the balance of the waters. The lakes break and reform, grow and shrink, through an ongoing natural process over the centuries. What you see now was not here a hundred years ago and a hundred years from now will have changed again.

They wandered through the landscape, with Dean carrying a small backpack over his shoulder. Soon enough they stopped and sat on the edge of a water carved cave beside the stream and spread out their lunch.

"Dean," Samuel said in a soft voice. "I need you to know that either this afternoon or tomorrow I am making a trip to Elmdorn without you."

"Oh, and why is that?" Dean asked.

"I am going to bring back with me one or perhaps two of the Princesses you saw. I will breed them here and start to fulfill the old agreement."

"Do you have to bring them here?" Dean asked. "Why not stay on Elmdorn and enjoy your harem there?"

"Don't get huffy with me, my love." Samuel laughed and reached over to pat one of Dean's knees. "It is much safer here. Dragons mate in the air. Here we don't have to guard against Corsairs."

Dean stopped eating, "You're kidding me. You mate in flight? How is that even possible?"

"Some of your earth birds do the same. Honey bees have a nuptial flight. Creatures with wings even sleep on the air currents when crossing great distances, like over oceans. Just because the Dragons are so large does not mean that we are clumsy or slow."

Dean sat and gave it some thought. "So I get to watch?"

Samuel snorted. "Pervert. You get off watching, do you?"

"If you're going to put on a free show," Dean replied, waving an apple around, "who am I to turn down such great entertainment?"

"This is not a peep show. This is a sacred ritual of the royal line." Sam smacked the apple out of Dean's hand. "Not something for you to jack off to."

"Hey," Dean yelped as Sam put him in a head lock. "It's just going to look like two horny dragons going at it in public."

Sam stood up. "I want you to know that you aren't getting tossed in the lake only because you would upset the PH balance of the water." Sam shook crumbs off his tunic. "Otherwise you would be getting all wet."

XXXXXXX

Later the same day they met with the castle's staff in Lord Leumas' audience chamber. Samuel became the Lord again and issued orders for chambers to be set up and servants assigned to quarters for the Princesses. Leumas and Delia went into detail about furnishings and food and so on until Dean was bored to tears.

He started to fidget and Leumas told him to go fetch his long silver chain.

"If you can't behave like a grown-up, Dean, maybe it's time I reminded you of your position here." The Dragon's voice echoed in Dean's mind but the servants only heard the rumble and hiss of the Dragon's vocalizations.

Keeping a wary eye on Delia, Dean bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord." As he turned to leave the Dragon spoke inside his head again. "I have a better idea. Stay in the room. I'll be in shortly so wait for me."

The Dragon's voice was soft like velvet and full of promise. Dean felt of shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Back in their bed chamber Dean stood at the window and looked out over the mountains, thinking about how his life had changed in the little time that he had spent with Lord Leumas and Samuel. From the slightly spoiled, usually bored son of the Marquis he was now a Dragon's lover and rider and warrior. He had traveled to another world and had fought pirates in Clure's harbor.

Even greater than those changes however was the acceptance of his sexual nature. He had always been fond of the ladies but now he was fully committed to his lover, his male lover, and this was what had changed him the most. He stood and started to strip. Once again he was looking at his silver chains, his collar and bracelets; all of them marked him not as a slave but as a completely owned creature. He was owned and devoted to Samuel and he reveled in it.

He climbed into their bed and curled under the blankets. He thought he'd take a little nap until either Leumas or Samuel showed up. Completely relaxed he let his eyes drift closed.

He never even heard the door open. The first thing he recognized was a warm hand rubbing his chest and teasing at a nipple. Even warmer lips kissed his eyes and a low rumbled told him his lover had come home. He turned to look at Samuel in the moonlight. "What's up, Samuel?

Samuel huffed and pushed his erection against Dean's thigh in answer. After rubbing for a few stokes Samuel rose up on his hands and settled between Dean's legs. He dropped his head and kissed his lover then pushed his knees under Dean's thighs to raise his lover's body higher.

Dean responded by wrapping his legs around Samuel's waist and locking his ankles together. Dean started rutting against Samuel's gut, seeking his own pleasure and encircled Samuel's neck with his arms, drawing them even more firmly together.

Samuel drew back out of the embrace and lifted Dean's legs out of the way by pushing them up to Dean's chest. Dropping his head Samuel licked at his entrance and Dean moaned in pleasure at being rimmed. Next long probing fingers, miraculously slick with lube pushed their way in stretching his entrance. Dean shook in anticipation and then Samuel entered him harshly, bottoming out almost immediately. Dean held on tight as Samuel beat out a rapid rhythm on his ass.

Their bed, heavy as it was, bounced and creaked as Samuel rode Dean to climax. Dean hid his face in his lover's chest, trying to muffle his involuntary screams but, in the end, they both made enough noise to scare the owls on the mountain side. There was no possible way that anyone in the castle had any doubt about what was happening in the Lord's bedchamber.

XXXXXXX

Next morning the sun rose way too early for Dean. Sunshine washed over their bed. They were a tangle of legs and arms and rumpled bedclothes. Pillows and comforters lay on the floor, an aftermath of a bedroom explosion. Dean was partially buried under Samuel's still sleeping and lightly snoring, body. No niceties here; the room smelled of sex.

Dean expected the light tapping and, right on time, there was the rap of knuckles against the door.

Delia's voice cried out, "Are you decent? I'm coming in."

"No!" Dean squawked and tried to shift Samuel's heavy body. At the bouncing Samuel lifted his head but only held on to Dean more firmly. "What do you want, Delia?"

The Mistress of Slaves swept into the room, followed by her faithful shadow, Ambrosia, who carried the usual breakfast tray. Dean resigned himself to these women seeing more of his naked skin than even his own mother. He tried to retreat under what small piece of sheet he was able to pull out from under Samuel.

"I have a message from Alric at the Inn. The message is for Lord Dean." Delia explained. "Would you like to poke your head out from under the covers, Dean and take your message?"

Dean lifted the sheet and eyed Delia's smirking face. He thrust out an arm for the paper she was waving at him and then pulled himself up against the headboard, trying to wrap the sheet around himself in a semblance of modesty. Although, he thought to himself, this woman had enjoyed paddling his ass so what was he hiding from her? Additionally he was lying in bed with a completely naked Samuel, who was shameless. He huffed as he unfolded the message.

"Oh, crap," he exclaimed. "Samuel, I've got a problem here."

Samuel rolled on to his stomach and lifted the paper from Dean's hand. After reading the note Samuel pulled his lover into his arms and said "Stop panicking, Dean. We thought this might happen. So, you've been summoned to Court. We can handle it, calm down."

"What about your Dragon flight?" Dean asked.

Samuel waved the paper back at Delia. "Still, not a problem. I'll take off for Elmdorn after breakfast and I'll be back before you miss me with our new friend. This summoning by the King is in three days. We have plenty of time."

Samuel rolled off the bed and Ambrosia brought him a long robe. She handed another one to Dean and he noticed that she didn't even blush. He seemed to be the only person in the castle with a sense of modesty.

He climbed out of the huge, over-stuffed bed and made his way to the breakfast table. Today he noticed that they brought him his own small bowl of Dragon porridge. Either Samuel had asked for it or someone had noticed him eating out of Leumas' bowl. Either way, he had his own portion now. There were also warm rolls and rashers of bacon laid out on the platters with jelly and honey.

XXXXXXX

At noon Dean watched as Leumas stood in their opened crystal window and fell forward into the valley's updraft. He watched the glorious blue Dragon ride the rising wind towards the sun. One moment Leumas was glowing in the sunlight and the next moment he was gone. Dean sat down on the bed and maintained watch out the window. Leumas was not able to say how long this would take.

He had only Samuel's promise that he would be back before Dean had time to miss him. Dean decided that was not true. He already missed Samuel and he worried about what the Dragon would run into on Elmdorn. He could emerge right in the middle of a battle. Dean had no idea how communications between the worlds was maintained. He was anxious about being separated from his Dragon.

He sat and watched the sun sinking closer to the mountain peaks. The afternoon progressed and shadows stretched over the face of the valley. It had been hours since Leumas had leapt from the window and Dean began to feel the evening chill but he was not willing to close the bedroom window. He would wait until his Dragon lover was safely home again.

Sunset was beginning to paint the sky with colors when, far in the distance, he spotted what was either a couple of very large birds or what might be two dragons winging their way to the castle. He stood in the window watching the shapes grow larger and larger until he was sure, then he stepped back to give them room.

A beautiful and somehow feminine green dragon landed delicately on the window sill and fluttered to the bedroom floor. Dean bowed to her and watched from the corner of his eye as Leumas also landed on the sill.

With two large dragons filling the room Dean was backed into the bed, the only available cleared space. Leumas turned to him. "Dean, this is Peridot. Please make her feel welcome and go fetch Delia to take the Princess to her chamber. Thank you." Leumas turned back to the lovely green lady and lowered his head. The room filled with the hum of dragon voices and Dean left to do as he was told.

Sticking his head out the door he saw the usual two guards. He smiled at the one he considered his language project and said, "Please find Delia for the Princess. Thank you."

The guard dipped his head and took off down the corridor. Dean remained in the doorway, not wanting to be embarrassed by get trod on by either of the dragons filling the bed chamber. While Peridot was beautiful there was no denying the fact that she was big. Her wing span looked to be a foot or so less than that of Leumas and she weighed far less than the male dragon but she could step on Dean accidently. He felt it was better just to stay safely out of the way.

Delia soon appeared hurrying down the corridor followed not only by Ambrosia but also by Rose, Ambrosia's sister. The women bowed to Dean and he opened the door for them. There was a momentary shift in the air and Delia was standing beside a pretty young woman dressed in a green tunic and harem pants. This was evidently Peridot's human form. She was a pretty thing with a tumble of chestnut curls cascading down her back.

There was another shift in the atmosphere and Dean watched as Leumas became Samuel. He and Peridot made a good looking couple and Dean felt the pangs of jealousy ignite in his belly. Now faced with a pretty young lady and knowing why she was there, he wasn't sure that he was a comfortable with the arrangement as he had led Samuel to believe.

As Delia led Peridot out of the room, Samuel acted like he was going to follow them. Dean put out an arm and stopped Samuel's forward progress.

"Just a minute, there, big boy." Dean growled.

Samuel glanced down at Dean's arm and smiled. "What do you think you're doing, Dean? I'm going to see that our guest is comfortable. Do you have a question?"

"I was pretty good with this plan when it was just Dragons making out but that is a pretty girl. Just why are you in human form? You got any plans I should be concerned about?" Dean got right up in Samuel's face, nose to nose, even if he had to stand on his tip toes to do it.

Samuel wrapped his arms around Dean, leaned down and kissed him firmly. "Don't worry, my love. You are the first and foremost for me. But there is a lot of me. I'm sure there's enough to go around."

"Samuel, you lay a hand on that girl in human form and you'll need to get someone else to wear these chains." Dean barked.

"Oh, really?" Samuel smiled and lifted Dean up off his toes. "You will do as I say. Never forget who is master in this house." He then tossed Dean back on to their bed.

"You stay there and count your sins. When I come back I expect to see you naked and ready to be disciplined for disobedience." Sam smiled a wolfish smile and left. Dean was sure he heard the doors lock and Samuel ordering the guards to stand watch. Dean knew he was on lock down and he wondered just what kind of trouble he had made for himself with his display of jealousy.

It was full on night before Samuel came back and Dean lay in bed, as ordered, naked, and watching the stars appear over the mountains, bright and sparkling in the clear mountain air. Samuel approached the bed, stripping his clothes off as he moved across the room. He looked down at Dean, lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. Samuel reached down and lifted off the blanket that was hiding Dean's body.

He scratched his nails down Dean's chest and when he reached Dean's dick, grasped it firmly. "Have you been contemplating your sins, as I asked?" he murmured and slowly pumped Dean's cock, running a thumb over the leaking slit.

Dean groaned, fully alive to the anticipated pleasure and reached out his arms to his lover. Sam took Dean's arms and slid the silver chains over a hook hidden in the carved headboard. Now Dean was defenseless and open for anything that Samuel wanted to do. Since Samuel had ridden him hard the night before, Dean had not really been expecting it to happen again but he was on board with whatever was being planned.

If this was Samuel's idea of discipline Dean was going to learn how to be a bad, bad boy.

Samuel leaned in and claimed his mouth. While hands explored every inch of skin and fingers prodded the hidden places of his body, Samuel's tongue raped his mouth, demanding and forceful. Spikes of pleasure ran rampant everywhere Samuel touched and Dean was more than ready when Samuel flipped him on his belly and shoved his knees forward.

With his arms fully extended and his face pushed into the pillow Dean was helpless with his ass in the air, exposed to Samuels' probing fingers. That well trained tongue ran up Dean cleft and lube cooled fingers fondled and probed his entrance.

Finally ready, Samuel kicked his knees apart and lined up behind him. Clutching arms around Dean's body and holding on tightly, Samuel started to enter. More slowly this time than last night's rough assault, Samuel rocked back and forth, deeper with each forward motion until Dean was completely impaled.

Samuel reached around and grasped Dean's swollen member, milking it for pleasure until Dean didn't know which sensation to follow, the dick in his ass or the hand jerking his cock. He gave up and surrendered, a willing captive in Samuel's strong arms.

Samuel was murmuring in his ear, the warm breath creating yet another tingling sensation. "You will obey me." The whisper was followed with a deep trust and Samuel increased his pace. "You are mine, to do with as I please." Again the pace increased and Dean heard the bed begin to creak. He buried his face in the pillow and held on to anything he could reach.

Samuel licked at his ear and ran his tongue down Dean's sweating neck. Samuel increased the tempo again and Dean was being royally pounded into the bed. Without warning Samuel bit his shoulder and Dean came, shooting come all over the bedding. Samuel gave a final urgent thrust and Dean felt the dick in his ass spasm and Samuel filled him up.

Samuel froze and moved only with each aftershock, finally falling over sideways when he was fully exhausted, dragging Dean's body over with him as his dick was still firmly embedded.

Samuel reached up and released Dean's chains then curled the smaller man into his side. Wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, Samuel whispered again into Dean's ear. " You are mine. I want no one or anything more than I want you. You don't need to fear the competition of women. It is you that I think has taught me what love is." They fell asleep locked together.

XXXXXXX

Early the next morning Dean watched as Leumas escorted Peridot into the face of the rising sun. The two dragons rose so high that Dean found it hard to separate them. They moved in what seemed almost like a dance and Dean could see their wings spread and fold. Then they started to fall.

Dean could see them locked together and as they fell they spun like leaves caught in a vortex. He could hear Dragon cries from high above the earth and he watched as they fell faster and faster, getting larger as they neared the earth. He was holding his breath, almost expecting them to crash into the ground but they separated above one of the lake basins and flew up to the window where he watched.

Leumas held back and let Peridot land first. Dean stood aside and let her pass. As she walked across the room she once again morphed into her human form but this time she was naked. Dean rushed after her, convinced she intend to walk back to her chamber, naked as she was. He snagged a sheet from the bed and reached her, wrapping the sheet around her shoulders, before she reached the door. She looked at him and nodded her thanks then left.

Behind him he heard Leumas land and in a moment Samuel's arms wrapped around him. He spun and found himself held by a naked Samuel. "Where are your clothes?"

Samuel snorted. "This was a mating flight. You expected us to join fully clothed? By the way, voyeur, did you enjoy yourself?"

"You people scared the crap out of me." Dean responded. "I thought for a minute you were going to crash; one hell of a climax."

Samuel laughed. "Not better than any of ours. I'll get dressed now and we can take up planning for your Court appearance tomorrow."

"Damn," Dean grumbled. "I had managed to forget about that."

XXXXXXX

Late the next morning Dean climbed on to Leumas' back and they glided out of the high window, heading to the King's Court to answer Dean's summons. He was to be presented to the King in the early afternoon and they had left plenty of time for the flight.

Dean had been told that his parents had mounted up and left for the Court the previous day so he was aware that this was going to be treated as a social affair and, most likely, all of the Kingdom's Royals would be in attendance.

At sunset Leumas and Peridot had performed another mating flight and Dean had been rocked in Samuel's arms all night. Samuel had cooed and petted his slightly grumpy lover and Dean had gotten away with it. He was consequently well rested and Leumas stretched and fanned his wings in anticipation of a long journey. Everyone in the Cloud Castle was either sated or happy and the feeling of good well permeated the entire castle.

Fed, clean and dressed, Dean was beautiful, matching his Dragon. He had both silver swords over his shoulder and he looked every inch a warrior. His collar gleamed and his bracelets sparkled in the sunlight.

They drifted high over the landscape and periodically Leumas trumpeted his joy, the Dragon's call ringing out over the mountains. It was not long before Dean could see the King's Castle situated at the top of a fortified hill. He knew that the audience hall was on an upper floor and they circled the castle, looking for an open window.

Finally he spotted the movement of people and saw the King's courtiers peering out of various windows. Dean saw a balcony fronting an entrance and they landed on the balustrade. Leumas' claws bit into the fret work and as they steadied their landing men opened the balcony doors. Leumas spread his wings for balance and the sunlight turned his gilding into incandescent glory.

Leumas dipped a wing and Dean slid down to the floor; as he walked forward the courtiers in their brightly colored and overly decorated clothing, parted before him. The flamboyant colors only threw Dean's all black clothing into higher contrast, making him appear to be the exotic, not them.

Behind him he heard Leumas tapping his claws on the floor and knew that the Dragon had, at least partially, followed him into the room. The crowd of human peacocks continued to clear a path for him and he stood quickly before the throne. Elderly King Johan sat on the throne, surrounded by his immediate family, which consisted of all women.

Dean could pick out the unmarried princesses easily enough. The whole family stared at him like he was a strange type of bird of prey. Their eyes darted from him to his Dragon and back again. Finally the King arose and stepped down the dais to Dean's level. Dean dropped to one knee and lowered his eyes.

"Welcome, Dean, presumptive Marquis of Clure. We welcome you to the Court," the elderly man spoke. "Why is it that we have never met before this?" The man reached for Dean's chin and lifted his face into the light. Dean was immediately aware of the murmuring of female voices from around him.

Dean really didn't want to say that he had been keeping low, hoping to stay out the marriage brokers' sights, so he responded, "I have been living with the Dragons of the Cloud Castle and had no occasion to come out of the mountains until the pirates attacked my home."

The King lay a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Well, now that you are out of those mountains we will expect to see you often; you and your Dragons."

The King turned to a soldier standing nearby and the man handed the King a sword. "In honor of your defeat of the pirates which attacked our royal city of Clure, we are going to bestow the gift of Knighthood upon you."

The King waved the sword a little weakly and Dean kept an eye on the blade as it descended first on one shoulder, then, luckily the other, without taking off any skin from his head. "Rise, Sir Dean of the Dragons," the King exclaimed. "Welcome to the royal circle."

Dean rose to his feet and the King made the movement of fake kisses to either side of his head. Then the Royal women also descended the dais and Dean got tense. The look in the princesses' eyes was a little too predatory for his tastes.

Each royal made the fake kissing motion and he was left with a princess on either side. Things were moving along pretty well and he began to relax. Then he felt a hand on his ass and the courtiers behind him tittered with laughter. Glancing from side to side he could not really tell who was molesting him but the hand was firmly attached and he was pinched hard.

He heard Leumas huff loudly and he took it as an opportunity to remove himself.

He bowed to the King and said, "I need to tend to the Dragon, sir. I would not like an unfortunate incident to mar these festivities."

The King waved a hand to dismiss him and the courtiers pushed forward, each one trying to introduce themselves to the new Knight. Various grabbing hands made attempts to feel him up. He felt like meat in a butcher shop and each shopper was giving him a goodly prod.

When he made it back to Leumas he muttered, "Get me out of here. I'm going to have bruises all over my ass. " Leumas trumpeted and cleared the decks. Inside a room the Dragon cry made the chandeliers swing.

"Thank you," Dean breathed. "Now get me back home."


	10. Chapter 10 - Peridot Goes Home

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 10

**Peridot goes Home**

Dean and Leumas returned to the balcony, leaving the court behind. Dean was really hoping for a clean get away but instead heard his father's voice shouting "Dean, wait."

Turning he looked John in the eye. "What do you need, father? I must get the Dragon out of here before he breaks something, or someone."

"Leave your pet, Dean." His father ordered. Dean heard Leumas snort and the Dragon's voice rang in his head. "Go with your father, Dean. I will return to the front gate as Samuel. Please arrange entry."

Leumas stepped up on the balustrade, spread his wings and dropped into the air. Dean watched him go with an uneasy feeling. Events were moving out of his control and a sense of being trapped made him restless. He wanted to fall off the balcony himself and let Leumas catch him in mid-air.

As soon as the thought occurred he heard Leumas respond. "No, go with your father. Do as I tell you and get the way open for Samuel to appear."

Caught between two sets of orders Dean wavered. One man was treating him like a wilful child and the Dragon was treating him like the beloved slave. He wanted to be treated as a man, a man who could make his own decisions.

Repressing his annoyance, Dean turned to John and Eleanor. "What is it you want?' he barked.

He father drew back in surprise. "You need to moderate your tone with me, young man. You are not only my son, I am your Marquis and you owe me respect." John reached for Dean's arm.

"Come with us, we have been ordered to the King's private apartments. He wishes to speak to us as a family." John's hand fell against Dean's bracelet and Dean's chain was tugged. He saw the thought flit over John's face and he nipped it in the proverbial bud. "No, I will not take them off", he snapped, forestalling John's next remark.

Dean's spirits dropped all the way to his feet. He had a very bad feeling about such a meeting. He could bet he knew exactly who would be in the room. "I will not go with you until I have Samuel with me."

John's face expressed surprise. "Your lover is here?" He looked around the audience room. "I don't see him and he would certainly be easy to spot. Where is he?"

"He will be arriving at the front entrance shortly. I want him admitted immediately and brought to me. Once he is with me I won't embarrass you by having to be dragged kicking and screaming to this Royal interview." Dean crossed his arms, spread his feet and glared at his father. If he was going to be treated as a child he would take advantage and act like one.

XXXXXXX

Samuel stood beside his lover. They were the most exotic creatures in the room; Dean, a dark shadow against the gold and glitter of the King's furnishings and Samuel, a tall blue reed, like a heron standing in the morning mists. Everyone was watching them and everyone also seemed to know they had been summoned to a private audience.

A few of the bolder courtiers approached and tried to make conversation. It was awkward and stilted, consisting of an exchange of names and long silences. The world that Samuel and Dean lived in was so far removed from the perfumed corridors of the King's place it was like they were from a difference planet.

There was no common ground where light remarks could take root and grow and Dean's short tempered attitude was of no help. Of the two Samuel only made an effort to not insult the king's courtiers outright. To Dean that was funny since Samuel was from another planet and he fit into the noble's world better than Dean ever would.

Now that their party was complete Dean, Samuel and Dean's parents were waved into the King's private apartments. As Dean expected, the princesses were in attendance. Along with several serious looking courtiers and the Marquis' family there were about 15 people in the room.

John sat next to the King and Dean watched as they nodded their heads together. He was pretty sure they were either talking about him or about Samuel and Dean wanted to just leave. One of the king's men came over and engaged Samuel in discussion about the Cloud Castle. They had all been told that Samuel also lived with the Dragon and so little was known about the Kingdom's almost mythical neighbors any information that could be pried out of the two young men would be of interest. Samuel ducked and dodged such obvious fishing expeditions.

Dean was finally hailed by the King. "Dean, please approach." He did as he was told, leaving Samuel in the clutches of the King's men. The King nodded and one of the Princesses stood up. "Dean, this is my daughter, Annaretta. She has offered to give you a tour of the castle."

Dean felt like the blood had frozen in his veins. It was the Princess he had always thought of as 'horse face'. She was tall, gawky and at least ten years older than he was. He glared at his father who glared right back at him and made a pushing motion with his hands, as if to say 'get on with it'.

Dean was pretty sure this was the one that had pinched his ass and now he was being offered up on a platter. He cast a despairing glance at Samuel who looked back, smiled and made the same kind of pushing motion that John did.

Dean was going to make Samuel pay for that later. He was off on a uncomfortable walk with a woman that he in no way found attractive. They were also followed by several of Annaretta's attendants. Dean was happy they were there. If he had been alone with the woman he thought she might back him into a wall and continue her assault. She looked at him like he was lunch. Her hands fluttered as she droned on about the pictures and bric-a-brac they passed and those hands landed, too often, on his arms or shoulders and once, memorably, on his ass again. He was starting to flinch every time she waved her arms.

Finally the torture was over and they came back to where they had started. The group was breaking up and Dean went directly to Samuel. He could feel the Princess' eyes on him as he allowed Samuel to put an arm over his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Dean backed into his lover, an obviously practiced move and all of the people in the room took note.

Dean's father came over. "Stop it." he whispered. Dean looked back "You stop it. You are trying to sell my body to these people and I won't put up with it, you pimp."

John's head snapped back as if he had been struck. "I think you should apologize, not only to me but to the Royal family for this display of your lover and his inclusion in the group."

"To hell with you," Dean hissed. "Find some other side of beef to sell these people. Leave me out of your plans." Dean turned to Samuel. "Can we leave?"

Samuel nodded at John. "Sir, I will speak to your son about the situation and we will see you again in Clure." Samuel took Dean's bicep in his large paw and pulled them both out of the room, leaving a stunned John behind.

XXXXXXX

They walked out the front entrance together and strolled down the front drive. Dean was furious at his lover.

"What was that?" he growled. "You want to join with my father in getting me to bed that woman? I've said before, I don't want to be treated like breeding stock."

Samuel laid a hand on Dean's arm. "What you want and what is required of you for the sake of peace in your world may be two different things. I have agreed to breed 30 females for the sake of my world, why are you so resistant to one?"

"I don't want her. I want you. Is that so hard to understand?" Dean ranted on. "You are my lover. Doesn't the thought of my rolling around in some woman's bed make you angry?

Sam looked at him "Did you get angry watching me and Peridot yesterday evening?"

"That's different. You don't have to pretend to care for her."

"Just as no one expects you to care for the princess," Sam answered. "Try for a moment to still your emotional outbursts. Look at the situation. The King wants to secure his succession and continue his line. He has decided that you, with your obvious distain for the Court, won't try to kill him before his time. You bring with you control of the country's main sea port and an alliance with the Cloud Castle Dragon. You are a perfect choice to sire his grandchildren."

"God," Dean burst out. "I hate politics, and I especially hate breeding for political advantage."

Once they were out of sight of the castle they stepped off the road to find of bit of privacy. Samuel transformed into Leumas and Dean climbed aboard. They took off, back to the mountains.

Leumas entered through their window and skittered over the tile floor. Dean tumbled off his back, laughing. The ride was always exhilarating and put his troubles into perspective when they were flying over the mountains.

Leumas transformed again into Samuel and the Dragon persona lifted Dean into a satisfying kiss. Dean tried for more, since there was a bed right there and the flight had filled him with excitement but Samuel patted his cheek and stepped to the door. Dragging Dean by the hand Samuel went out into the corridor and asked a guard to get Delia to bring Peridot to the main dining room.

Once they were all comfortably settled in front of the fireplace and dinner was served, Samuel got down to business. "Tomorrow Peridot and I will make another mating run," he stated baldly. Dean glanced at Peridot and was pleased, for some reason, to see she was blushing.

Maybe this breeding was not so emotionless as Samuel thought. Dean scanned the pretty young woman over the edge of his wine glass. She was taking this situation emotionally, even if Samuel didn't think so.

"After that we will leave for Elmdorn and I would like you to come with us, Dean." Samuel said, putting down his wine glass.

Why would you need me, Samuel?" Dean asked. "You seem to be doing quite well on your own."

"It is a simple matter," Samuel answered. "I don't need you to come with us; I want you to come with us, something completely different."

"Fine," Dean responded. "Whatever you want, Samuel. You just need to say, I'll do whatever you like."

Samuel leaned forward and ran a finger down the side of Dean's face, then outlined his lips and leaned forward for a kiss. Dean was mortified with this public display in front of Peridot but he was sure that Samuel had his reasons. He was coming to learn that Samuel always had a reason.

He leaned back in his chair with his glass of wine, put his feet up on the ottoman and stared into the fire. After a while the comfort, the heavy meal and the heat of the room almost had Dean dosing off. Some shuffling noises roused him and he saw Delia enter. Peridot rose and curtseyed to Samuel and left with the Mistress of Slaves. Samuel put out a hand and took away Dean's glass then pulled him into his arms and led him away to their bedroom.

Once again in their room, Samuel started stripping off Deans clothing. "Samuel," Dean started to say but stopped when Samuel placed a finger on his lips.

"Listen, my love," the taller man said, "from now on you may call me simply 'Sam', not Samuel. You are the only one allowed to call me that." He leaned in to claim Dean's lips and continued to strip him naked. Sam's hands went everywhere; before. behind and between, as the old song said and his intimate touches sent shivers throughout Dean's body.

Sam then stripped himself and sat on their bed. Pulling his lover forward Sam soon had Dean sitting on his lap with their chests together and Dean's legs spread. In this position their erections rubbed together and they started kissing passionately, Dean writhing in pleasure on Sam's lap. Dean felt like Sam's arms were going to crush him, making it hard to breathe. Between the constriction, the kissing and the incredible sensations tingling in his crotch Dean was ready to lose his mind.

Then Sam stopped and leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Dean's somewhat shocked expression. "The oil is on the little table, Dean." Samuel purred deep in his throat. "I want you to ride me. Ride until you make us both come and I am just going to lie here and watch you drive yourself and me to the brink."

Dean got with the program immediately and reaching for the oil, slicked himself up, rose to his knees and slowly impaled himself on his lover's dick. He rocked, feeling every inch and each time he rocked back down Sam's dick went impossibly deeper. Soon enough Dean was chasing his climax, jerking himself off on top of his lover while Sam smiled and enjoyed the ride.

When Dean broke rhythm and his stokes stuttered, Sam knew the time was close, He reached out and grabbed Dean's hips and rammed his lover down harder, driving in deeper and shot his load inside Dean's ass. Dean felt both his own climax and Sam's and he couldn't separate the two. His body went into spasm and shook. He had no control and he saw only flashing lights behind his eyelids. When the sensations slowed down he fell forward on Sam's body landing in his own cum.

Sam petted his hair and rubbed his back. "There, wasn't that fun? You really know how to ride your Dragon."

Sam reached for a towel that was flung over the foot of the bed and the lovers rolled together onto the bed and slept.

XXXXXXX

Dean woke the next morning very aware of his ass. It felt broken and he remembered last night's wild ride. He reached out and patted the bed but there was no Sam to be found. He sat up slowly and carefully and saw that their window was wide open and the sun was above the mountains.

He heard Dragon cry from far away and dragged himself over to the window. Leumas and Peridot were mating in the sun, just beginning their fall. The Dragons were breathtaking in their dive. They spun together, flashing green then blue. Dean watched entranced.

Then he thought to himself, "Well Sam didn't do any work last night. It looks like he has plenty left for pretty Peridot. " Dean mentally slapped the jealous out of himself. He knew Sam loved him and Leumas appreciated his value.

After the mating flight the Dragons entered through the dining room window and Dean got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. Sam rose when he entered the room and enfolded Dean in his arms and kissed him.

Dean suddenly realized why the unusual displays of affection. Samuel was proving something to Peridot. Dean was his lover, not her. Their mating was business only, not love. Dean was proved right; Samuel always had a reason for his actions.

XXXXXXX

In the afternoon, Leumas took Peridot and Dean to Elmdorn. Peridot stayed human as the Dragon had thought about the previous flight and decided it might not be a good idea to subject Peridot to the stress of a flight between worlds again. They landed smoothly on top of the tower where the Princesses were assembled and descended into a very large audience chamber that was full of Dragons. The Dragons were of every color but the Red Warriors and the Green Princesses dominated. He saw a few other colors and thought he would have to ask Samuel what they indicated.

Dean stayed close to Leumas to avoid being stepped on. He felt like a very tiny mouse in a house full of cats. Any one of the Dragons could crush him. He was kept pretty lively just getting out of the way of swinging tails. Finally Leumas took pity and allowed Dean up on his back.

Leumas moved to the Dragon throne at the top of the chamber. For some reason Dean simply had not absorbed the fact that Leumas was the King of this world. He felt like an idiot for not figuring this fact into his relationship with the Dragon and vowed to show more respect to his lover.

Leumas addressed the crowd and selected two more Princesses to take to Earth. He called them Emerald and Jade. Now that he had figured out that it was best to transport them as human instead of carrying them as Dragons as he had with Peridot, he felt he could double up on them. After all, thirty was a big number to work though. Dean snorted in the Dragon's ear. "Good thinking. If you don't speed it up by the time you get to the last lady you'll have to start all over again." Leumas flicked at Dean with a wing tip, like an annoying fly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lost on Elmdorn

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 11

**Lost on Elmdorn**

During the next few weeks events moved rapidly on both worlds. Leumas' shuttling of members of his harem went on continuously. The sunrises and sunsets were made noisy with Dragon cry as Leumas fulfilled his agreements with enthusiasm. After Jade and Emerald were returned to Elmdorn he returned carrying three princesses and Dean accused him of turning into a sex fiend.

So much energy was going into getting the Princesses pregnant that Dean began to feel neglected. He waited each morning for Sam to appear, missing his lover's touch.

A week after the summons before the King Dean had ridden Leumas into Clure and met with his father. As expected, John had pushed on, plotting with the King, and he had arranged permission for Dean to court Annaretta. The fact the Dean would rather court a nanny goat was of no consequence what so ever in the eyes of his ambitious father.

When Dean returned to the Cloud Castle he had kicked up such a fuss about the prospect of marrying 'horse face' that Leumas decided a little discipline was in order.

"You will marry the princess, Dean," Samuel ordered. Dean pouted and refused to cooperate. That argument ended with Dean bent over the table in their bedroom getting his naked ass once again turned a warm cherry red.

Samuel stopped delivering swats to Dean's perky ass and ran his hands over the warm flesh. He leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear. "I know this won't make you change your mind but I'm having fun."

Dean tried to buck Sam's hand off his back and push his way off the table. "You would, you bastard. This hurts. Stop it!"

A moment later a cool liquid was dripping down his crack. A hand spread the cool oil over his red cheeks and Dean rose up on his hands.

"Brace yourself," Sam whispered and Dean was thrown forward by the strength of his lover's thrust. Impaled on Sam's cock, Dean grasped onto the edge of the table and pushed back. "That's my good slave," Sam murmured between strokes.

Sam wrapped his hands under Dean's arms and over his shoulders, locking him in an unbreakable grip and pulled harshly. The blow to his sweet spot turned Dean's bones to water. He became a willing vessel for anything Sam wanted to do. Sam withdrew and carried Dean to their bed, shedding clothes along the way.

Pinned under his lover with his legs suspended over Sam's shoulders Dean became a plaything, compliant and cooperative.

Sam licked his neck and kissed him breathless. He pounded on Dean right through Dean's climax. Dean tossed his head on the pillow and cried out "Please Sam, enough. Take a break, damn it."

Sam continued, "Will you do as I want? Will you be obedient?" Sam thrust again and Dean moaned. "Whatever you want, please let me rest." With one last thrust Sam emptied himself into his lover and stopped. Dean's legs slipped from his lover's shoulders and he panted. His chest expanded trying to recoup lost oxygen. He had been really and truly pounded into the mattress.

Sam rose up on his knees. "I might not have been able to get you to obey by beating your ass but it looks like fucking you into obedience might be a winner." He laughed and fell to the side.

XXXXXXX

Leumas began taking Dean with him on flights to Elmdorn. The Dragon was trying to instill in his unwilling lover a sense of responsibility for his kingdom. Dean observed the delicate maneuvering at court and began to understand, a little, the complexities of creating a system of governance that was built on one half loyalty and one half self-interest. He discovered that each princess brought with her a father or brothers or armies or vast land holdings all of them now under obligation to King Leumas for giving daughters royal children.

Every family looked to consolidate their positions with royal heirs and to guarantee their ongoing rights to noble standing.

"Why are you doing this, Samuel?" Dean asked one night in bed with his lover.

Sam rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. He knew when Dean called him 'Samuel' now it meant that Dean had a serious question. The name 'Sam' Dean reserved for their private moments.

Sam ran his fingers over Dean's lips. "You need to understand that it was my family's fault that our world has fallen into ruin." He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. "If my father had paid more attention to the proper work of his Kingdom the breeding of the Black Corsairs might never had happen. Thousands of Dragons who are now dead and noble families which are now gone forever; all this damage lies at the feet of my family."

Dean put his hand out to comfort his lover. "Does it all fall on you then? You were only a child, I think."

Sam simply smiled. "Yes, it is up to me to restore peace and comfort to this world. We broke it and now I own it." Sam yawned and nestled into his pillow.

A smile flitted over his lips. "Have you seen Peridot lately?" he asked. "She looks like she's smuggling a melon under her tunic."

Dean pushed Sam away. "You shouldn't make fun. She's carrying your first child. Be more respectful of the poor lady."

There were any numbers of pregnant lady Dragons traipsing around Leumas' castle. They all were breed on earth for safety's sake but they would have their children in the fortress. Each day that Sam and Dean spent on Elmdorn they had a Grand Assembly in the audience room before dinner and the news of the day was discussed, reports delivered and bonds forged between noble families. Dean also liked to think that Leumas was inspecting the wellbeing of his future children.

Dean had grown quite adept at moving among the giant creatures without getting crushed. He had even made what he hoped were friends among the Red Warriors caste. He was beginning to be able to tell them apart and knew their names. Everyone was aware of Dean's relationship with the King and they honestly tried not to step on him although a few accidents happened.

Everyone wanted to be Dean's friend, hoping for kind mention of their names during 'pillow talk' time. He was accepted and comfortable. They almost became compliant although both of them should have known better. There was no totally safe place on Elmdorn.

Dean didn't even realize how much Leumas was teaching him about the governance of a Kingdom. King Johan on Earth might think of Dean as a kind of fashion accessory for his strong willed daughter but Dean had plans of his own and nightly Leumas would speak to him of the ways of Kings. Dean would be ready when the time came and no one would expect it.

XXXXXXXX

They had been on Elmdorn for three days, attending to the business of the Kingdom. Leumas was meeting with various nobles, looking for one to become his Steward to attend to the Kingdom's business when Leumas was on earth. It was just before dinner when it was noticed that no one had seen Dean for a while.

There was an immediate flurry of activity as Leumas ordered the entire keep searched until Dean was found. After a tense half hour all search parties reported negative results. Leumas immediately started an investigation. Most of the Dragons were not aware of Leumas gifts in full. He acted almost like a Hunter, assembling all the castle's inhabitants in the audience room and moved among them, looking for tell-tale whispers of emotion.

He did not want to believe that any of the Red Warriors would turn traitor and his senses confirmed a complete lack of guilt among the male dragons. He struck pay dirt among the Princesses. One Lady in particular seemed very nervous and Leumas could feel wisps of guilt streaming off her like smoke. He motioned a couple of nearby Warriors over and ask them to escort Lady Imalane to his room. The rest of the audience room fell silent as the Lady was led away. He recognized her as the mother of one of his harem, one that he had not successfully impregnated.

He had Lady Imalane escorted to his apartments. Once seated at the table he began to interrogate the female Dragon, using his subtle powers of emotional manipulation and his Command voice. It took him very little time to reduce the arrogant female to tears. A King's Command voice was a powerful tool of control over lesser Dragons and Lady Imalane broke.

"What do you know about Dean's disappearance?" he demanded.

"Why do you care about him?" she struck back. "He is not one of us. It demeans you to be seen with the creature. It makes you appear weak and we need a strong leader to return the Kingdom to greatness."

Leumas sat back in his chair. "You sound like you've been listening to the leader of the Black Corsairs. If being seen with Dean demeans me what does your parroting of our enemy's lies say about you?"

She gathered herself together and tried to straighten her back. "My father spoke of these things to me," she said. "He asked me to get that creature out on the balcony tonight. I do not associate with the filthy Black Corsairs."

Leumas looked at the attending Red Warriors. "I believe we have a plot here. Please find the Lady's father and bring him here."

The father broke even faster than the Lady. The old dragon believed that the Black Corsair would make him King. He fell for the lie, as an old fool might. He believed the Corsair's lies and he believed his own foolish dreams. If his Granddaughter had returned from Earth carrying a possible royal heir he might have hesitated to turn traitor but she had failed him, as he saw it, so he went to work on his daughter. Dean was paying the price of the old dragon's ambitions.

Now Leumas had somewhere to start. The Lady told him that she had lured Dean out on the balcony with some nonsense about local legends of lights on the hillside and while Dean had been following her instructions a Black Corsair had dropped out of the night sky and carried him off.

Leumas was furious. The old Dragon had told him that this plot was not even that of the Corsair's leader but the convoluted plan of a local war lord. Leumas was well aware of the castle the filth was infesting and he instructed the Red Warriors to gather his newly minted allies for an attack. He was determined to rescue Dean as soon as the troops could be gathered. This incident was going to be the opening battle in the war to reclaim Elmdorn.

XXXXXXX

Dean woke lying on straw; musty, damp and moldy straw. Rolling over he saw that he was trapped in a cell. There were bars on all four sides. There was no wall to put his back against for protection. He was completely open to view with nowhere to hide and nothing to use for cover.

He heard heavy dragging noises and his captors came into view. They were Black Corsairs. Their appearance brought back a memory of what had happened to him. He had been talking to a green dragon, one of the Ladies of the court, out on the balcony and something had grabbed him. The something had talons that bit into his ribs and he remembered being lifted into the air. As he turned to fight he had been rammed head first into the side of Leumas' castle. After that there was nothing. He had no idea of how long he had been unconscious. He raised his hands and found a painful bruise on the back of his head. The merest touch caused pain to flare behind his eyes and his fingers came away damp with blood.

His captors came close and made the hooting noise that passed as laughter among dragons. Dean kept silent and made no reply to their jeering comments about his appearance or how he was used in Leumas' bed. He didn't want them to know that he could understand their speech. It was a small advantage but one he intended to keep.

There was nothing in the cell except the straw; not a chair or even a cot to sit on. He sat cross legged on the floor and hung his head trying to get the pain to stop and maybe let the blood dry. He didn't think they were going to all this trouble just to kill him but who knew how a Black Corsair thought. He had understood from Leumas that the creatures had been specifically bred to be stupid and easily controlled. That worked out well, he thought.

He really could not estimate the stupid but he considered the easily controlled part to be an exaggeration. These guys looked out of control. They banged on the bars of his cage to see him jump and commented on his body. One said to the other "I wonder what he looks like naked" and Dean scooted as far away from them as he could get.

There was the sound of a heavy door opening and the two Corsairs outside his cage stopped talking. They moved back from the bars and tried to melt into the wall. Dean figured if they were so afraid of what was coming, maybe he should be too.

It was another Corsair. This one was somewhat larger than the first two and he had a small collection of chains in this hands. He also had what looked like a riding crop. Dean didn't like the look of him or his accessories and when the new arrival produced a key to the cell door Dean tensed. The new Corsair turned to the wall huggers and growled. They came forward and opened the cage door and entered Dean's space.

They grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the cage, not allowing him time to get his feet under himself so it turned into a stumbling lurch on Dean's part. Once in the hall the new arrival attached chains to Dean's existing set plus one more locked around his waist. He was dragged behind the larger Corsair and led out of the dungeon and up the stars.

Lead through dark passageways Dean was finally deposited in a dirty looking audience chamber inhabited by a couple dozen Corsairs. He was pulled along to the master seat and chained to the side of the chair. Pushed to the floor his captor ripped off his tunic so that Leumas' silver slave chains glistened in the light.

Now a new creature entered the room. All the Corsairs parted to allow the human form of a Black Corsair to walk unimpeded to the Master's chair. As the Corsair's dark, crooked attempt at a human reached Dean's position he reach down and dragged Dean's head back by the hair. "Yes, you are a pretty thing, as they say. No wonder Leumas keeps you in his bed." The Corsair traced a pointed nail down Dean's chest, drawing a red scratch behind. "Tonight, you'll decorate my bed instead."


	12. Chapter 12 - My White Knight

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 12

**My White Knight**

Chained uncomfortably to the Black Corsair's seat Dean had to listen to all the mumbling and muttering of the crowd of Corsairs shuffling around the audience room. It was both boring and frightening, all at once. These creatures were not happy; they were miserable. The Master Corsair controlled them all through fear. What power he had was based on his ability to scare the hell out of them.

Dean thought about the difference in governance. Leumas consulted and discussed decisions with his court. He was considerate and only punished those that deserved it. The Corsair Master, Dean refused to think of him as a king, singled out his minions for punishment at random. The only way a subordinate Corsair could protect himself was to not be noticed, to not step out of line.

Dean pushed up against the side of the chair to give his back a break. He was cold and the chain around his waist was cutting into his side. There was one immediate disadvantage to his new position; the Master Corsair could now dangle one hand over the arm of his chair and run his fingers through Dean's hair. When Dean flinched away from the touch the Corsair responded by pulling on his chains.

Dean rose to his knees and was pulled closer to the side of the chair. The Master Corsair leaned over and grabbed Dean's head and proceeded to forcibly kiss him. The kiss was harsh and cruel and incredibly unpleasant. Try as he might, Dean could not pull out of the hold. This was a rape by mouth.

The creature's tongue rasped against Dean's lips, try to force entrance. Dean shook his head and twisted, trying to get away from the assault. Finally even the Corsair tired of the battle.

The Master waved over the guards who had dragged Dean out of his cell and now appeared in human form. "Take him to my bedroom" the Master ordered. "Strip him and chain him into my bed." The two guards dragged Dean away, as ordered.

They pulled him down the dark corridors, this time in a different direction and shortly they arrived in a bedroom. Dean assumed it was a bedroom. As far as he was concerned it was an anteroom to hell. He stood as the guards stripped off his pants and took his boots. They tossed him on a bed and hung his chains on to the head board while they while groped him. When his arms were extended over his head and he was completely helpless they slowed down and took their time fondling him.

After several extremely uncomfortable minutes Dean was relieved to hear one say to the other, "We better get out of here before we get caught" and they left him in peace to worry about what was going to happen next. Since it seemed like no matter where he went someone wanted a piece of his body he was not too sanguine about his future treatment at the hands of the Corsair Master.

He lay in the bed and the only thing to do was look out the window. The moon had risen and the night was clear. No clouds obscured the stars. Momentarily the light was interrupted by the appearance of dragons flitting across the face of the satellite. He thought that it was possible there was a flying set of sentries posted around the fortress and he thought nothing of it. As he watched more dragons were outlined against the sky. The sentries seemed to be not only numerous but also very active.

It was an hour before the doors to the room opened to admit the Corsair Master. He approached the bed and sat down beside his naked captive. He ran his hands possessively up Dean's thighs.

"Too bad you had to misbehave. You missed dinner," the Corsair said. He then rose and began to undress. Soon he was as naked as Dean and he crawled onto the bed. Now Dean could see clearly how misshapen the Corsair's human form was. His back was curved and not in a good way. He was hollow chested, as if his sternum had sunk inward. His face was long and boney and decorated with a wiry goatee that gave new meaning to the word. It actually did look like the beard on a goat.

He poised on one arm on top of Dean and ran his free hand over Dean's body. "Now I'm going to find out just what Leumas sees in you." Dean tried to push up the bed away from the Master's rough handling but could not get far.

"You might as well hold still, my pretty," the Corsair Master growled. "It won't help you and will just make me angry. What is that old saying? If rape is inevitable, best to lay back and enjoy it." He slid a hand under one ass cheek. "I promise you, it is inevitable so relax. It will hurt a lot less."

His hand closed on Dean's cheek, squeezing it painfully. "Hard to believe this pert little ass can handle a Dragons' dick. Or does he come to you as a human? What is Leumas' human form like? Do you enjoy being screwed by him?" The Corsair continued to molest Dean, growing more heated with every muttered indecency.

Right in the middle of a litany of filth there was a loud crash that echoed down the hall and penetrated the room. The Corsair threw up his head, distracted from play time and listened to other noises making it through the door. There was the sound of human shouts and orders and a herd of pounding feet ran past the bedroom door.

The Corsair got off the bed and grabbed a dressing gown thrown carelessly over the back of a chair. He put it on and stomped his way to the door, highly irritated. Throwing the door open he didn't even have time to vent before a fighter dressed in the Leumas' silver and blue colors swung a sword at his head.

Ducking, the Corsair slammed the door in the Warrior's face and backed up quickly. He dived for his clothes, ignoring Dean for the moment and pulled a sword out of the pile of cloth. He wasn't fast enough.

The bedroom door was kicked open and Leumas' Warriors flooded in. The Corsair didn't have a chance. Dean saw at least three swords penetrate him and the broken, bloody body fell to the floor. One of the Warriors added insult to injury and kicked the Corsair in the head, just to make damn sure he was dead. The Warriors recovered their swords and one dragged the body out of the room by a leg. The last Dean saw of his potential rapist was a head bouncing off the bricks of the passageway.

Samuel was the next person to enter the room. He came over to the bed and leaned on his drawn sword as if it was a cane.

"Well, look at you," he snickered. "You get yourself into some pretty embarrassing positions, don't you?"

Dean shook his new chains at his lover. "Get me out of here, smartass. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Samuel leaned closer. "A little free with your mouth now, don't you think?" He ran a finger down Dean's chest and grabbed his dick. "What, you miss your Corsair lover? You really want to insult your rescuer, my pretty little damsel in distress?"

Dean growled. "You'll pay for that, I promise. Come on, Sam, cut me loose. I want to kill Corsairs too. I'm missing the party."

Sam laughed again and began to release Dean from the bed. He looked around and spotted the Corsair's clothing and stopped long enough to riffle through them looking for a key.

"Eureka!" He raised a hand with the key and returned to Dean. "What'll you give me if I use this to unchain you?"

Dan dropped is head back on the pillow. "Sam, please. You already owned everything that I am. What more could I possibly give you?"

"I'll just take what I want." He unlocked the chain around Dean's waist and stole a kiss. Another lock, another kiss, one after the other until Dean's was free of the Corsair's hardware.

Sam helped him to stand then took off his own tunic and wrapped Dean in it. Dean's boots were in a corner of the room and Sam handed them to him as well. "Don't you look cute with your ass hanging out?" Sam laughed again.

"Sam, you really are enjoying this far too much." Dean reached for the Corsair's sword and followed his lover out of the room.

They emerged in a corridor filled with fighting groups of human form Dragons. The hallway was too narrow to allow for transformation into Dragon form and Leumas' well developed, healthy Warriors were beating the hell out of a rag-tag collection of dirty, scrawny sub-humans.

Dean noticed that they didn't seem to be killing the Corsair's followers but instead were allowing them to drop their weapons and surrender. A group of Warriors seemed to have the assignment of escorting the prisoners away from the battle.

"What's going on, Sam?" Dean asked. "Why aren't they being killed?"

Sam looked at Dean. "What good would that do? This is only a first battle" He waved at the surroundings and went on. "This fortress belonged to the family Mindona for a thousand years and I am returning it to its rightful owners. I'll sort out these Corsairs in a while. They killed all the Mindona family servants so we'll see if any of them deserve new jobs."

Dean considered his lover. "What are you up to? I saw them kill the Master. Why is this only the first battle?"

"That creature you are calling the Master wasn't a king. He wasn't, except technically, the Master of anything except maybe this castle." Sam explained. "He was nothing but a trumped up warlord with delusions of grandeur. In the greater plan he means almost nothing."

"He thought by taking you he could prove that he was the equal of Leumas; that by capturing the King's lover he would gain respect among his own kind." Sam laughed again. "All it did was get him killed off early in this war."

They walked back to the audience chamber, skirting clumps of still fighting combatants along the way. Back to where he started, Dean saw scrawny prisoners cleaning up the dirt, guarded by Leumas' Warriors. The elevated chair had a white fur thrown over it and Samuel sat down.

Dean stood proudly beside his lover even if he was only partially clothed. Samuel glanced at him and turned to a nearby Warrior. "Gervais, please see if someone can find some pants for Dean. His boney knees are not adding anything to my appearance of authority.

While Dean ducked behind the chair to pull on his scavenged pants the Black Corsair prisoners were led into the chamber. They were divided about evenly between their Dragon and their human forms. Some still showed spirit but others were shaking in fear. Samuel rose from the chair and transformed into the impressive Leumas.

A ripple spread over the room and those that could, knelt down. Those that were in Dragon form held their heads lower than their folded wings, a submissive stance.

Leumas spoke. "The Dragon who illegally created your kind is still free. We are searching for him all over the world and when he is found, he will be punished." The Corsairs raised their heads in surprise. This was not what they expected to hear.

"What he did, breeding a race to act as obedient slaves, is anathema to the way of Dragons. It is a terrible crime and none of you are to be blamed for it. In my eyes, you are as much innocent victims as the Dragons you helped murder."

This statement caused another ripple to run through the assembled Corsairs.

"I offer you this choice, swear allegiance to me and the true Dragon way of life and we will find you places in our society. Yes, there will be hard times ahead since your origin is imprinted on your bodies but I promise we will try to find you all places to dwell and crafts to learn. I promise you a future and a future for your children. If you refuse I cannot allow you to return to the Black Corsair army but I will instead transport you to a wild world where you can work out your destinies yourselves. Take time to think about your choices. Those of you that persist in fighting my Warriors will be put to death so think carefully."

Leumas spoke to his nearest guards and the Corsairs were once again herded away. He turned to Dean and his voice echoed again inside Dean's head.

"Let me explain what I am doing. Our society is based on a caste system, as you have seen. What you are not yet aware of is that those castes may inter-marry. Each child born is a new beginning for both their parents and their larger extended family. The largest caste is that which consists of grays and browns. They are the bedrock of our society, the workers, the merchants the shopkeepers and teachers. There has never in our history been a slave caste. That is why the creation of the Corsairs is such a terrible crime."

Dean thought about Leumas' statement. "Do you mean a brown or grey Dragon can give birth to a different colored child?"

"Only if the other parent is of that color, usually. There are the occasion sports, which you may have seen. Lately some brown Dragon families have been producing gold Dragons. Why, no one really knows. Those gold Dragons seem to all have the gift of music. We welcome them into the larger society, just as we will welcome these black Dragons."

Leumas paced restlessly in front of his chair. "Come, love, let's fly back to the tower. This situation is under control. The Mindona family is eager to regain control of their family lands again. I have briefed their patriarch and gained his acceptance and loyalty. Let us give him time to enforce his authority."

XXXXXXX

Early the next morning Dean awoke in Sam's arms. After a moment of confusion he remembered where they were. Glancing out the large window which seemed mandatory in Dragon bedrooms he saw Dragons in the sky. They were predominately the Red Warrior Dragons but he noticed, for the first time, an occasional gray or brown individual.

He sat up and thought of all he had learned about this world and about his lover. He looked down at Sam, still sleeping beside him and ran his fingers through Sam's thick, dark hair. Sam smiled at the touch and his eyes flicked open. He reached for Dean and caressed him. "Good morning," he said and rolled out of bed.

He disappeared into their bathing room and Dean lay back down, listening to Sam's morning ritual noises. Dean felt content and comfortable, at home on this alien world with Sam. When Sam reappeared, clean and dressed, Dean took a turn. "We go back to Earth today." Sam called through the door.

Dean popped out of the little room. "I thought you had to pick a Steward? Who's going to run the place for you? They not only have to run this building, it looks like they will have to run a war too."

"I solved that problem while you were gone. "Sam replied. "Remember that Warrior, Gervais, the older Dragon? He found pants for you; I hope you thanked him. He'll be in charge here when I'm gone. He's a good soldier but a terrible politician; perfect choice for an absent King."

They left the room, hunting down breakfast. As they walked through the halls they passed a couple of Leumas' pregnant Princesses. One was Peridot and she stopped to talk. Sam took her arm and invited her to go with them. Seated in the dining room, Sam asked a waiter to find Gervais and Peridot's father and ask them to join the breakfast table. Dean thought this was turning more into a meeting than a breakfast.

When everyone was gathered, Samuel announced their intention to be gone for a few days, possibly a week. It had already been announced to the Nobility that Gervais was Steward but now Samuel wanted the Princess Peridot to be placed in authority over the castle's staff and visitors. Sam felt she would be the perfect, charming balance to the old soldier's brusque manner and that the two of them could work together. He asked her father to support Peridot in this task. This thrilled the old Dragon down to his toes. It meant that his daughter would be considered the first of all the Noble females on Elmdorn, a deeply appreciated honor.

Other pieces of business were dealt with in this informal meeting of ministers included the interesting news that Black Corsairs had begun that morning to defect to Leumas' emissaries, worldwide, proving the effectiveness of the amnesty strategy. Gervais, while stunned and surprised, was well aware of the way to work this little piece of magic and Samuel was comfortable to leave the details in his Steward's hands, or wings, or whatever.

Finally Samuel finished with the Elmdorn business and he and Dean rose from the table and proceeded to their room. Once again in private Samuel had news for Dean.

"We have to make another trip to the King's palace on Earth, Dean. You have been summoned again."

"Why?' Dean grumbled.

"Dean, don't act stupid. It doesn't become you," Samuel snapped back. "You know very well what you have to do. Man up and face it."

Samuel transformed into Dragon form, Dean mounted up and they fell from the window, flying up to face the sun.


	13. Chapter 13 -Dean Ascendant

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 13

**Dean Ascendant**

Leumas landed on the Cloud Castle window ledge and hopped down to the bedroom floor. Extending a wing he let Dean slide down the gorgeous feathers to his feet. Lightly touching the parquet Dean moved to the door while Leumas shook out his feathers. Dean heard a low muttering and turned back to see Leumas ineffectively rubbing new crystal growths on his belly.

"You stay in form and I'll take care of your problem." Dean smiled at the Dragon. "I want to get Delia in here with my message."

"I told you what it said," Leumas muttered. "My belly itches."

"Take it easy big guy. I'll take care of your problem shortly," Dean smiled at Leumas' whining and opened the door. Sticking his head out he found Mortgall standing guard, as usual.

"Hi, Mort," Dean greeted the guard. "We're back. Can you get Delia here please? Tell her to bring my message and bring the crystal cleaning equipment."

Dean had been teaching Mort a couple of words of the sea-faring language every time they spoke and Mort had been making good progress. Dean was pretty sure that most of his message would get through and he knew that Mort would ask about any unknown words when he and Dean happened to be alone.

Dean walked back to Leumas and ran his hand over the newly formed crystals. A couple of the larger ones dislodged and fell on the floor. It was a shame Dean thought, that the crystals couldn't stay. He had seen a great many very large crystals on the Red Warriors and they added a lot of flash to the Dragons' appearance. He assumed that the Warrior's crystals functioned as a sort of armor while Leumas' crystals seemed to be a symbol of rank only.

Delia came through the door. "Good to see you, Lord Leumas," she said and curtseyed. She was a striking woman, with her dark hair piled high and usual heavy crimson skirts. She handed an envelope and the crystal cleaning equipment to Dean.

Dean tore open the envelope and found an invitation to a court ball in three days' time. The invitation was signed by both King Johan and Princess Annaretta. Dean felt his fate reaching out for him.

While Dean laid out the white catch cloth for Leumas to stand on Delia reported the day to day business of the castle. New livestock born, one old herding dog had died in his sleep, a new victim was currently held in the village waiting to be dragged up the hill to the sacrificial stone.

"You should have sent a message about the victim," Leumas said. "I really want to put a stop to Barbizon's reign of terror. He takes too much joy in staking out those sacrifices and too often he chooses children to terrify. Do you know what kind of person is being held?"

"I understand that it is a Traveler that the villagers captured making his way through the mountains." Delia replied.

Dean stood up. "Leumas, this has to stop. We need to rescue this Traveler."

Delia's eyebrows rose at the tone in Dean's voice. Her thoughts were written clearly on her face. Dean still wore his slave chains, so he should be subject to her discipline. She turned to Leumas.

"My Lord," she began. "It sounds like your favorite slave might need to be reminded of his place again."

Leumas laughed. "Delia, as much fun as it maybe to light up Dean's ass I'm afraid we are going to have to re-classify his spankings to sex games now. Our favorite Slave may be elevated to our closest Ally shortly. Dean is most likely going to marry one of the Princesses of the Kingdom of Rhuddlan."

"Ha, ha, you guys are a regular comedy act." Dean snorted. "Nobody is getting near me in this Castle with a paddle again. I'm a quick learner."

Delia smiled and curtseyed to Leumas again. "As you say, my Lord; I understand." She turned and smiled at Dean. "Can I help you with the crystals, Dean?"

"No, that's alright Delia. I'll take care of Lord Leumas." Dean bowed to her, remembering that he needed to practice making friends. No more rash moves or smart, careless remarks. He was taking his lessons in Kingship very seriously now and he didn't want to fail Leumas or disappoint Samuel.

After Delia left he motioned Leumas forward and started to strip the crystals away.

"After I get you all cleaned up do we have time to go rescue that Traveler before Barbizon gets into his full act and nearly kills the guy?" Dean asked while continuing to strip the gems from Leumas' belly and thighs.

Leumas glanced out the window. "Certainly, we have more than enough time. How do you want to go about this?"

Dean stopped scrapping for a minute. His work had created a nice little pile of glittering gems on the drop cloth and he was presently working on the more delicate parts of the Dragon's anatomy. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm not talking about where you have your hand right now, I'm talking about what you want to do when we get to the village." Leumas snorted and Dean leaned into the Dragon's belly.

"Never you mind where my hand is. Keep it up and I'll let you suffer. What are my options when we visit the village?"

Leumas considered, "Well, we could arrive and you could demand they turn the Traveler over. I could just pass over and destroy buildings until I found the prisoner. I could drop you and your sword in the middle of the village and let you fight for the prisoner. I could ….."

"Stop," said Dean. "I get the idea. I want them to turn the Traveler over to me and then I want you to either punish or kill Barbizon for being a bloody minded, vicious, old bastard. Those would be my two personal favorites."

Leumas laughed. "What do we do with the village and villagers then? They are the ones who captured the Traveler. They are the ones who let Barbizon take charge of their lives. They are the ones who even sacrificed their own children to Barbizon's bloody crusade. What about them?"

"You're right. They are a problem." Dean paused and thought for a minute. "In addition to everything else these people are the keepers of the back door to Rhuddlan. If we actually take control of the Kingdom, as you are urging me to do, I want that back door protected but I also want to encourage the safe passage of merchants and messages from the lands to the North of the mountains. Right now the pass is useless. These people are a simple-minded pack of jackals. What do you suggest?"

Leumas glanced at his belly. "Are you done with my skin now? I would like to become Samuel."

"Sorry." Dean stepped back. "All done, go on. Become Samuel." Reality rippled and Samuel stood in front of Dean.

"That's a real neat trick. I like how you turn your feathers in to clothes. Does it hurt?" Dean pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

Samuel did the same. "No, it doesn't hurt, for some reason. The feathers just drop into place. The spell is as old as the Dragons on Elmdorn. It's not even something I think about. Now, what are we going to do about the village?"

"The first thing that comes to mind is that they need a new leader. I doubt that there is anyone living there that we could trust. We should see if any of your staff here want to go back to the village. It would serve those people right to have to obey one of the people they dragged up the mountain to die."

Sam stood and went to the door. Once again Mort was sent to look for Delia.

While they were waiting Dean said, "You know, Mort might be a good choice. As much as I don't want to lose one of my few friends here, he is smart and loyal. I just don't know if he is educated enough."

"That's one of our door guards, right?" Samuel asked. "I think his name is Mortgall, not Mort. And he has been here since he was a teenager. His was a particularly bloody sacrifice since he fought them all the way up the mountain. They staked him out naked in the snow and he almost lost his toes to frostbite before I got there. He hates Barbizon and he might have relatives still in the villages. We would have to be careful there."

Just then Delia entered. "You called, Lord Leumas?"

"Yes, Delia," Leumas answered. "We have a small problem I hope you can help with. Dean and I are going to rescue the Traveler from the village and very likely kill Barbizon in the process. We'll either kill him or capture him. Do you know of anyone here in the Castle that we could trust to take over ruling that village? Dean suggested Mortgall but we don't know how the man would feel about it. What do you say? "

Delia folded her hands in her lap and considered the question. "You are right. This is difficult. For one thing, people are more comfortable here than they ever would be in the village. If they were assured of support from the castle I might be able to ask a few people. How long do we have?"

"We would like to go this afternoon before they harm the Traveler further." Samuel said.

"I really would like more time to consider this question," Delia responded. "I know that if the offer is made to certain people here they might also appreciate the time to consider it also. It is a pretty big step for a lot of them."

"True, of course," Samuel nodded to her. "You are correct; Dean and I are most likely rushing this a bit. What if we simply go rescue this Traveler and return here with him? We could go in and cleanse the village tomorrow afternoon. How would that be?"

"It would still be a little rushed, My Lord, but I'll work with it," she answered. "I'll call a staff meeting to advance the question while you are gone."

"Very good, Delia." Samuel paused. "There is something else involved that I haven't yet discussed with Dean."

"Dean, what would you think of relocating a Black Dragon family to the village?" Samuel asked. "I promised them all a new start and there is nothing newer than another world. If we started a colony of loyal Dragons here in the mountains it certainly would give any potential enemies of Rhuddlan pause. It would in effect seal the pass against invasion."

Dean also stopped to think about that proposal. "If we can assure ourselves that these Black Corsair Dragons won't revert to their marauding ways and there is a way of proving their loyalty I think it would be a great idea."

Dean went on. "King Johan named me Sir Dean of the Dragons. If I controlled a colony of Dragons no one would be able to dispute my claim to the title. If it works I would like a few in the capital to function as my guards. Oh, there is an island in the harbor at Clure. You could put another group there too."

"Slow down," Samuel laughed. "We don't even have these Black Dragon families secured yet and you are installing them all over a Kingdom you don't have yet either."

"Fine," Dean pouted. "Burst my bubble, but I like this plan of yours. Don't back down now, Dragon."

XXXXXXX

Samuel became Leumas and Dean climbed back up on his Dragon's back. The beautiful Royal blue Dragon stood in the window, stretching his wings to catch the warm afternoon sun. The peacock eyes in his feathers sparkled with sunlight caressing the gilded edges. The light passed through and tossed glinting reflections against the walls, creating a magic dance of colors. Slowly the Dragon fell forward and they rode the wind down and then, catching an updraft, they rose into the sky. Leumas stretched his neck and sent out the Dragon's cry. It echoed against the mountains, startling the drifting birds. High above a hunting hawk answered with its haunting cry.

Dean buried his hands in the Dragon's ruff and laid his face against the feathers. This was the best of his time with Leumas, when he felt closest to the Dragon King. They turned in the sky and drifted down the mountain side, aiming for the village far below.

When the Dragon's shadow fell onto the roofs and roadways, when his body blocked the heat of the sun and a chill fell on the people below, they emerged from their homes and shops to watch the Dragon in the sky.

Dean could pick out Barbizon, standing in the village square, shaking his staff at the feathered serpent, as if it made the slightest difference to the King of the skies. Leumas saw the old man, throwing his show to impress the villagers. He was most likely claiming that he could protect them. Leumas decided to end it. He dove straight for the old man, who fell to the ground and tried to crawl away.

Leumas landed in the center of the village common and extended a wing for Dean to slide down. Dressed in his black clothing with embroidered silver Dragon figures, Dean contrasted against the colored Dragon and they made a rich picture of beauty rarely seen in this grim mountain village. Dean extended his sword towards the shaking Barbizon.

"Lord Leumas has come for the Traveler." Dean proclaimed. "Bring him out now, and he better be whole and unharmed."

Dean stared into Barbizon's eyes. "Do you recognize me, old man? Do you see the man you tortured and dragged up the side of the mountain in chains?"

Barbizon's eyes widened and he threw up his staff as if to ward Dean off.

"Make your peace with whatever God you worship for your doom is approaching on the wings of the Dragon. The next time you see me your fate will be sealed."

Dean looked up from the evil old man and saw two villagers leading a man clothed in the thinnest of rags. He had nothing on his feet and bloody footprints marked his path. His hands were tied and the villagers pulled him along with a rope. Dean reached out and took the man from them, cutting the rope with his sword.

Dean untied his hands and took off his fur lined cape and laid it over the man's shoulders. Leumas extended a wing and Dean led the man up on the Dragon's back. Once they were settled Leumas took three great strides and launched himself back into the air.


	14. Chapter 14- The emissaary

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 14

**The Emissary**

Leumas rose into the sun with the Traveler and Dean clinging to his feathers. Dean felt sorry for the Traveler. Whatever the man had been expecting on his visit to Rhuddlan he most certainly could not have imaged that it would include a ride on a Dragon. The man was wrapped in Dean's cape so he was most likely not currently suffering from the cold too much but it was obvious that he needed attention shortly. Dean could see bloody smears on the Dragon's wing left wherever the Traveler's feet had touched.

Dean scanned over the mountain gathering as much information as possible. The villagers were returning to their homes and shops. Looking as far down the North pass as he could Dean saw no more Travelers. He could easily envision caravans moving through the mountains, offered free passage and safety by the very villagers who were currently acting like wolves. He felt that Black Dragons could become the symbols of his future kingdom and become signposts of safe passage.

It took only minutes for Leumas to deliver them to a Cloud Castle window. Dean was not surprised that it was a window to one of the large audience chambers instead of their bedroom. Leumas allowed them to dismount and then he leaned his head towards Dean.

"I am leaving you with The Traveler. Meet with Delia and see if you approve any plan she may have. I am going to go to Elmdorn and discuss Black Dragon recruitment with Gervais. I promise to return as quickly as I can so that we can put an end to Barbizon. I am leaning towards biting the old man's head off, but you think about it. I'll follow your lead. Find out if this Traveler has any information about the Northern Kingdom we can use."

Leumas returned to the window and fell into flight. Dean watched his lover leave the Earth and him without a backward glance. Dean turned to the Traveler.

"I am Dean," he said, trying to tell if the man could understand him. "Wait here and I will find someone to help you." Dean went to the door and asked Mort to find Delia then came back to the table and sat. Waving at a chair he said, "Please sit."

The Traveler did as asked so Dean hoped that language was not going to be a barrier. He studied the man before him. Under the dirt and the bruises he saw a nice looking, slim young man with thick, tousled dark hair and the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen. Finally the man spoke.

"I am Castiel, sir. I come as an Emissary from King Gondron of the Northern Angelic Kingdom to open trade negotiations and a permanent Embassy with the Kingdom of Rhuddlan. The man's voice cut through Dean's senses. It was low and gravely as if it was created deep within the man's chest. Dean wanted to hear it rumble again.

"Excellent" Dean responded. "I apologize for the greeting you have had. Those villagers are not acting under orders from the King. They will be punished, I promise. Currently you are in the Cloud Castle of Leumas, King of the Dragons, Ally of King Johan of Rhuddlan." The door opened behind Dean. He turned as Delia entered the room.

"Delia, this is the Emissary Castiel. He has been sent to Rhuddlan by the King of the Northern Kingdom and has been mistreated by the villagers. Please tend to him. I and Leumas wish it so."

Delia curtsied and held her hand out to Castiel. As he stood, her eyes went to the bloody footprints all over the floor. "I'll send in Ambrosia in shortly, Lord Dean, to clean up the floor."

Dean smiled. Delia could play at subtleties as well as Leumas. At a single stoke she had established Dean in a position of authority as sanctioned by the Dragon King and she bowed to that authority. She had no other reason for referring to him as Lord Dean but to impress the Emissary.

"Castiel," Dean said as they made to leave the room. "I just want you to know that you have arrived at a most opportune time. Leumas and I will be attending a court Ball in the capital in a mere few days' time. We will take you with us to see the King."

"Thank you," Castiel said and bowed.

XXXXXXX

Dean wandered through the Castle, at a loose end. He was looking for Delia and The Traveler but they were not in Delia's office rooms and Dean didn't want any of the staff to think he was hunting the Emissary. He finally decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. Following his gut turned out to be a good idea as he found Delia and Castiel seated at the kitchen table.

The cook was re-filling a bowl in front of Castiel with wonderful smelling soup. Deem smiled and entered. "Some for me too, Cook. It smells wonderful."

He sat down opposite Castiel. The Traveler was clean and dressed in the Castle's usual tunic and loose pants. The Traveler's clothing was a rich, dark green and looked good on the man. With the kitchen's open fireplace at his back providing heat and a full bowl of soup on the table he looked much more at ease than the bloody creature that had been dragged by a rope by the villagers.

"So, Castiel," Dean started. "How long have you been traveling?"

"It has been a month since I left my Lord's halls." Castiel responded. "I have seen much of our world during that time, some of it good, some of it dangerous but nothing I have seen compares to this Castle in the Clouds. So many unexpected things I have seen but Dragons I never even dreamed about."

"Lord Leumas is currently the only Dragon in our world so you could have journeyed for a long time and never seen one." Dean responded. "There are plans for more but they will all be found only in Rhuddlan. They will all be accountable to Lord Leumas and to me. Our King Johan has named me Sir Dean of the Dragons and I am jealous of the title."

Castiel lowered his spoon and leaned back. "The title fits you, Lord Dean. I am most pleased to meet you." He flicked those ever so blue eyes up and captured Dean's glance. There was a buzz of something in the air and Dean realized that the man was flirting with him.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and considered what had been smoothly offered. He acknowledged that Castiel was very attractive and he had seen the man dressed in only thin rags so he knew what lay under the clothing. He stood suddenly, almost knocking his chair over and backed away.

"Lord Leumas may return this evening or no later than tomorrow afternoon." Dean said. "I will expect to see you this evening at dinner."

He turned to Delia. "Perhaps you could find someone to escort Castiel around the Castle and give him a tour." He then turned back to Castiel. "I know yon will find the vistas offered on each side of the Castle very interesting, Emissary. I will see you later."

"Delia, I believe we have business to discuss. Please come to my room after you have the Emissary situated." With those instructions Dean almost scurried from the room.

Dean made his way to the Lord's bedroom and sat at the table, reflecting on what had just happened. Even though Castiel was quite attractive, Dean was uncertain how Samuel might react to unfaithfulness. Dean then thought about how Leumas had pretty much sold his pretty ass to the Princess Annaretta for political purposes and he wondered if faithfulness was a treasured gift among Dragon kind.

He decided to discuss the question with Samuel. He would find out the Dragon's opinion of faithfulness first before returning any of Castiel's flirtatious glances. Better to be safe than receiving a wing stoke to the head.

He was not even sure if he wanted to respond to Castiel's advances. He was flattered but hesitant. No matter what the Dragon's attitude might be, Dean didn't want to cheat. Once he had given his heart he wanted it to be as treasured by his lover as Dean treasured Sam in return. He admitted to himself that he had been a little hurt by Samuel's casual response to his almost rape. He would have preferred a little more concern out of his lover.

Delia entered the room and came to sit with him at the table. "I believe I have found the man to take over the village for you." she said. "His name is Robert and I don't know if you remember him. When you first came to the castle through the passage of torches he was beside me when we met. "

"Why do you think he's the one for the job?" Dean asked.

"Robert was the village leader when Barbizon and his bullies first appeared. " Delia said. They came riding into the village on horseback, swinging swords and driving people in doors. Robert and a few of the other village men tried to protect the place but the riders killed all but Robert and used Robert as their first sacrifice to Leumas. He had been chained to the stone pillar for days before Leumas found out and Robert was the first of us to be brought to the Cloud Castle. That was a long time ago and Robert has grown wise and accumulated years living with the Lord"

"Now he is willing to go back and take real charge of the village. He says if he is going to have a Dragon with him he will see to it that the villagers mend their ways. He says he wants to become a Dragon Rider like you."

Dean thought about what she said. "It sounds like he would know the people and with a Dragon guard to protect the passes and Lord Leumas to lend needed supplies to the village, it might just work. I trust your instincts, Delia. I will stand with you and when Lord Leumas returns and we will settle the choice." Dean stood and shook Delia's hand then walked with her to the door. "Thank you very much for your counsel, Delia. I'm sure Lord Leumas will want to thank you also."

He sat and watched the sun set behind the mountains. Slowly the stars popped out in a darkening sky. The moon had yet to rise and the setting sun sent tendrils of color up to meet the fall of night. Dragon cry rang out against the landscape and Dean moved closer to the window.

He saw Leumas appear above the highest mountain peak and he watched the dragon drift down, the sunset gleaming behind him. Dean could see riders on Leumas' back and he waited at the window until he could see that Leumas was heading back to the audience room window.

He headed for the audience room as quickly as possible and when he arrived Leumas had already dropped his passengers to the floor. Dean moved forward and found a man, a woman and two children grouped together, a small child held safely by each adult.

The usual ripple ran through reality and Samuel stood where only a breath ago Leumas had been.

"Hello Dean," Samuel held out his hand. "Please let me introduce Eldon, his wife Daily and their children Ray and Dawn.

Dean immediately understood that Eldon was a Black Corsair. He was the typical thin, slightly crooked dark man with a head of black hair. His wife, Daily, was a motherly looking type with brown hair cascading to the middle of her back and the children were charming copies of their parents, as all young children tend to be.

"This is Lord Dean," Samuel announced to the small family. "He can understand you but perhaps only haltingly can return answers. Please accord him all respect as he is a Lord of this world. If you want to live here in peace, he will have to feel he can trust you."

Sam went on, "there is a visitor to the Castle and he is not aware that Dragons have human faces too. We need to all be Dragons until he leaves. The Dragon transformation is a secret on this world. If you are going to live here you must learn to keep that secret. Both you and the children must learn that. Only the humans that live in this Castle are aware of the way that Dragons can transform."

Samuel knelt down and gathered the children. "Daily," he said to their mother, "perhaps it would be wise to put the children to bed."

Sam spoke to the guard on the door and the man led the family away.

XXXXXXX

All the evening's work was done. Leumas had welcomed Castiel at the dinner table and formally extended the offer to take him to the capital. He also approved Delia's choice of Robert to lead the village and arranged for Robert, Delia and Eldon to meet to make plans. Robert would ride the dragon Eldon beside Leumas and Dean when they went in the morning to reclaim the village. Dean looked forward to the fall of Barbizon.

Finally Dean and Leumas were alone in their room. Dean sat at the table and asked Leumas to become Samuel.

"What is it that you need, Dean?" Samuel said, sitting down with his lover.

"Castiel has made advances to me, " Dean stated baldly. "I have not responded but it caused me to think. Would you or Sam or Leumas, any of your facets, care if I responded? Is there any part of you that really loves me and wants me for his own?

Samuel stared at Dean. "I would be most disturbed if you did such a thing without asking our approval first. Of course, if there is some advantage to be had by seducing Castiel, we would understand."

Dean slammed his hand on the table. "There, right there, is my problem with you, Dragon." Dean sounded furious. " If all I am to you is a convenient piece of ass, ready to be whored out for some advantage I want you to know that I will no longer go on with this charade."

"Now, Dean," Samuel rose and tried to place a restraining hand on Dean's arm.

"Don't you, now, Dean, me." Dean shook the arm off. "That I even thought that I could love you seems absurd to me now. I agreed to go along with the wedding to Annaretta only because it was something you wanted; control of two worlds. It sounded good to me. But now it's alright for me to be bedded by a perfect stranger as long as I can find some advantage to be gained for you."

"Dean, that's not what I meant, at all," Sam tried to sooth his furious lover. "I said, if you found an advantage, I would not stand in your way. I don't own you. No one can own their lover. I can't tell you what to do with your body. I would not attempt to try. I would, of course, suffer if you chose to follow through with this seduction. I would not be able to think of anything else if you were missing from my bed."

"So you would care, then?" Dean asked in surprise. "What about Annaretta? Will you care when I am with her?"

Sam smiled. "That's a different situation. I was planning to talk to you about that later but I see we are definitely from two different worlds here. What you see as careless indifference, we view as freedom of choice."

"You own slaves," Dean objected. "All these people here in the castle. You claim them as slaves."

"I don't claim them as slaves." Samuel objected. "Your world calls them slaves and we conform. We see them as dependents deserving of protection and care. If someone asked to go I would let them leave after making sure they had somewhere to go and that they would be safe. I owe them that care. If they disobey or are disrespectful or break the rules of the castle, they are punished. "

"So, if I said I wanted to leave, you would take off my chains and let me go?" Dean asked.

Sam seemed sad. "Do you want to leave me Dean? Are you ready to go? I will carry you back to your father's house if you wish."

Dean felt as if he had been doused with cold water. "You would just let me go? No fighting, no arguing, just let me go?"

"It is your life," Sam whispered. "I would not be happy. I would want you to stay but I can't force you to love me. It's your life and love to give or withhold. Shall I take you home?"

Dean walked into Samuel's arms and pushed his head up. "What if I wanted you to argue? What if I wanted you to keep me from leaving? " he leaned in and kissed Samuel. "What if I needed you to do those things so I could feel sure?"

Samuel laughed. "So you would like me to have human emotions like jealousy? You want me to mark you and claim you and keep you close? Is that what you want from me?"

"Damn straight, stupid. Now you know. I am human and I have needs. I'm not all cerebral like you Dragons." Dean laughed in his lover's arms. "Now take me to bed. I need to be marked up just to close the deal."

XXXXXXX

It was late at night and Dean was tangled in the sheets. Sam had wrung him dry. He lay exhausted in the rumpled bed and ran a hand up his lover's arm. Sam slept on, fully satisfied. Dean knew his lover had marked him up. He could feel the bruises on his neck and chest and he felt throbbing bruises inside his thighs. No inch of flesh had been skipped. Sam had ridden him into multiple climaxes and they had rocked the bed while Dean had moaned and screamed Sam's name. Now he watched the stars revolve and felt wanted and loved and valued. Sam threw an arm over his chest and Dean moved closer. He could feel Sam's warm breath on his ear and cheek. He had heard from others that make up sex was the best and he had to agree. Now he slept.


	15. Chapter 15 - At the King's Court

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**The Dragon's Slave -**

Chapter 15

**At the King's Court**

Dean yawned and stretched. The early sun poured through their crystal window, a busy-body burst of light and heat. Dean could hear the early morning birds chirping and warbling as they perched on the castle's window sills. So many inhabitants set out seed and crumbs that the birds held breakfast meetings at the Cloud Castle making mornings noisy with their song.

He rolled over and stared at Sam. The Dragon's human body lay at well-deserved rest. Dean had sent Sam through his paces the previous night, wringing out every drop of pleasure possible. Dean had every wish granted but one and only Leumas could provide that.

As he lay there, thinking about his dragon lover there was the feeling of a shift in reality and Sam turned into the beautiful blue creature. The dragon's eyes opened and Dean could see this own reflection in those golden mirrors.

Leumas rumbled deep in his throat. "Good morning, Dean." There was a humming in Dean's mind and pictures of last night's escapades were repeated in vivid colors inside his head. He closed his eyes and luxuriated in the memories. Then the answer to his deepest, darkest dreams came in the form of the dragon's tongue forcing its way between his legs. He relaxed and gave himself over to his dragon.

After being most thoroughly debauched by his lover, Dean finally crawled out of bed. He started his morning ritual, getting ready for the day. Leumas slithered to the floor and the Dragon filled the room with his presence. Dean felt no shame in being dominated by such a powerful creature. He even felt pride in the strength of their newly re-forged bond.

"We're going to take care of Barbizon today, right?" he asked Leumas.

"As soon as Eldon and Robert are set, we'll go." Leumas answered. "Let's have breakfast first and then we'll all fly together."

They left the bedroom and walked through the echoing corridors to the banquet room. Walking through the Castle's corridors with a Dragon put the high ceilings and wide hallways into perspective. This castle was not built to human dimensions but for Dragons and it fit them perfectly.

When they entered the room Dean had to repress a laugh. The poor Emissary sat at the table, safely out of the way. The room was full of Dragons. With the addition of Leumas there were now three full grown Dragons and two child Dragons taking up the available space. Dean got a good look at Eldon's family.

Eldon was there, black as the night sky, threatening danger just by his existence. There was a bronze dragon which Dean assumed was Daily. Her scales were the color of her previous curls and her feathers motley with all the shades of bronze, copper and earth. Her little boy copied his mothers' coloration and he was beautiful in his own right.

It was their daughter, Dawn, however who was the center of everyone's attention. Dean remembered she was only about four years old but she was going to be breath-taking as she grew. She took after her father, a young black dragon. This was a black dragon that, however, had been well-fed, loved and cared for as she grew. Her feathers glowed and iridescent colors melted over them as they reflected the light. Dean saw deep greens and fleeting blues come and go over the surface.

She was everything a black Corsair could ever wish to be. Her talons appeared to be made of obsidian and shiny onyx belly scales gleamed. Dean saw the pride in Eldon's eyes. He could well understand how the black Corsair would fight to keep his children safe. Earth would be a paradise for them.

"Good morning, Emissary Castile." Dean said. He heard Leumas speaking in his head but the Dragon did not want to disclose secrets to the Northern Kingdom's Emissary. Castiel was automatically a spy. He would keep not secrets from his own King. Let them all think that Dean controlled the King Dragon. Leumas didn't want anyone outside of the Castle to realize the extent of his powers or the number of Dragons that could be brought to earth.

The Dragons in the room spread wings, hissed and rattled at each other. Dean could hear the rather innocuous morning chatter but to Castiel it must have been a little nerve racking. When the great beasts moved the Emissary had a tendency to flinch.

Dean smiled at Castiel, "Don't worry; they are just talking about the planned flight down to the village. We are going to take it over this morning and install a new Village Elder. No one else will ever be treated as you were. We are going to set things right." Dean paused. "Do you want to go with us?"

Castiel eyed the Dragons standing around their high table licking their morning porridge. Dean smiled to himself. The Emissary would most likely be shocked at how civilized the Dragons really were.

"If I have a choice," Castiel said, "I'd rather stay here and wait for you to come back. Perhaps I could speak to your friend Samuel while you are gone."

Dean again smiled to himself. That would be a neat trick. "I'm sorry but Samuel has been sent on an errand and we won't see him again until we all enter the King's court in a few days' time. We should be back in just a few hours. I'll ask Delia to keep you company while we're gone."

XXXXXXX

They were prepared for flight. Dean climbed on Leumas' back and Robert mounted Eldon. The two dragons fell from the Castle parapets and cut through the air, drifting on silent wings down the side of the mountain. By air the village was but a few minutes away. Dean and Leumas had discussed Barbizon's fate. Dean found he just could not come up with a valid reason for letting the old man live. Both Leumas and Robert felt that the man would be a constant irritation and would plot and plan against Robert as long as the old man drew breathe. Plotting, planning and treachery was Barbizon's style and only death would ever bring peace. So Dean yielded and agreed to have Leumas be executioner.

Still he wondered as they cut through the air, were they not just as bad as the old man? They were death falling from the sky on a sunny cloudless morning. This was the part of being a leader with which Dean had the most difficulty. He just could not find it within himself to point and say, kill that man.

As the two dragons circled above the village Dean saw people edging out of their homes, shielding their eyes from the morning sun and pointing out the sky borne dragons to their children. The people were generally ragged and their children appeared thin and dirty. He hoped Robert could lead them to a better way of life.

The two dragons settled onto the Village green and they were immediately confronted by Barbizon and his crew of bullies. Barbizon was chanting some nonsense that he had probably sold the villagers as "protective spells" and his bullies rushed forward waving staffs and yelling. Dean slid off Leumas' wing and stood his ground with his silver sword drawn. The first thugs to reach him swung at his head and he swiftly parried and deflected the blows. He followed with his two handed whirl and one of the thugs lost his head.

The head bounced toward Dean's feet and he gave it a strong kick. It sailed right into the advancing knot of Barbizon's thugs. Then Leumas stretched out his neck and "nipped off" Barbizon's head, just as he had promised he would. The headless body collapsed and silence fell over the group of fighting men. Leumas spit out the old man's head and it bounced along the ground toward their feet.

Robert slid off Eldon's back. "Enough," he ordered and the men fell back.

With Eldon's head over his shoulder Robert captured the eyes of the villagers. "You all should know who I am." he said. I am Robert Perry who your headless leader there sacrificed years ago. I have lived and flourished and now I return here to take command."

"Anyone who has objections will be introduced to my dragon friend, Eldon." When Robert waved his hand back at the black dragon, Eldon let out a roar that bounced echoes off the village stone buildings.

Again Robert spoke. "Once you were honorable people. You were stone masons and farmers and innkeepers. Now you have sunk to be less than the wolves of the forests. You will be men again, I promise."

"With the permission and support of Lord Leumas of the Cloud Castle we will make this village flourish again. We will need to build a Dragon tower for me and Eldon to keep watch over the pass. We need to once again tend to the roadway through the pass and repair the broken stonework. We need to set up Inns for Travelers instead of traps. Once again there will be honest work and payment for that work."

Leumas spoke to Dean's mind. "Looks like Delia picked the right man for the job. Let's return home and let Daily ferry supplies to her husband. I'm sure they will let us know if anything more is needed."

Dean regained his seat on Leumas and the dragon made his run and climbed back into the sky.

"Are you sure Robert can take on the whole village?" Dean asked.

"With his friend Eldon beside him, I'm pretty sure Robert will have no problems" Leumas replied. "We need to get back to the Emissary and get ready to travel to the King's court."

Dean thought he would much rather stay in the sky with his Dragon.

XXXXXXX

Once back at the Castle they landed on the window of the room that Castiel and Delia occupied. The arrival of a large blue Dragon was pretty much a conversation stopper and the humans rose to their feet to greet Lord Leumas.

Dean landed on the parquet. "Hello Delia. All went according to plan. Robert appears to have the village well in hand and anything Daily wants to take to her husband is authorized by Lord Leumas. The villagers look starved and their children look like little skinny rats. The first thing they need is food and the second thing might be self-respect but we'll leave that up to Robert."

Delia smiled. "Oh, I'm sure that Bobby will take them in hand. You won't recognize the place in a couple of months."

"So Robert is called Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yes, to his friends he is Bobby. I'm pretty sure you will be calling him Bobby too after you get to know him better." Delia fussed around and shook out her skirts. "Castiel and I have been having an interesting conversation about the Northern Kingdom. They are much bothered by bears there but will have furs to trade once the pass is opened. They have need of woven cloth and dried fruit. I'm sure trade will develop to be mutually beneficial pretty quickly."

Castiel smiled at his new friend. "Delia has been advising me about the bounty of the Kingdom of Rhuddlan. My Lord will be very pleased if my visit is successful."

Dean nodded. "I can see that. In addition we will have some Dragons available soon that could speed the passage of some goods northward. It is only a suggestion right now as our numbers need to increase to allow such a plan."

He had seen the alarm flare in Castiel's eyes. Although the Northerners might find the sudden appearance of Dragons in their skies alarming Dean felt it wouldn't hurt to let King Gondron see the strength of Rhuddlan first hand.

"We need to prepare for the visit to King Johan's court." Dean continued. "We will be pleased to take you there with us. Samuel will appear there after he completes his errand."

Delia smiled. "Yes, I have prepared some gifts for you to give to the Princess Annaretta, Dean. No suitor for a Royal Princess should show up empty-handed."

Dean felt manipulated again but he knew he had agreed to this. He would not go back on his word. Delia smiled at his discomfort and he heard Leumas snort in amusement behind him.

"What do we have for the Princess?" he asked.

"We have a decorative quiver full of Dragon feathers and lovely, fat, lacey pouches full of jewels for her. You will not be embarrassed by the gifts." Delia responded. "Also, if Lord Leumas permits, I have a selection of Elmdorn cloth to pick from. None in Rhuddlan will have ever seen material that shifts colors in different lights. She will be entranced."

Leumas nodded agreement to Delia's plan. He still had no intention of letting the Emissary hear his voice. Let Castiel continue to think that Dean was making the decisions.

After eating and resting for a short period of time, Dean and Castiel climbed onto the Dragon's back. Delia handed Dean a woven bag full of the presents for Annaretta and they took off for the King's Castle.

The afternoon was perfect for a long flight. Leumas rose high enough in the air to allow a panorama to spread out below. From the mountains of the Cloud Castle down to the valley below all the way out to the ocean's coast the land lay dreaming in the sun. Leumas turned south towards the King's city and Castiel tightened his hold around Dean's waist.

It wasn't long before Dean realized that Castiel was doing more than just holding on. In his mind Dean complained to Leumas, "This man is fondling me. What should I do?" Leumas responded with an amused snort. "What do you want me to do about it, drop him?"

Dean decided to keep his thoughts to himself and tried to capture one of Castiel's wandering hands. The ride turned into an impromptu wrestling match as Dean worked at keep the Emissary's hands out of his pants. He could hear Castiel laughing over his shoulder.

XXXXXXX

It was early evening by the time that they arrived at the balcony outside the King's audience room. Leumas dug his claws into the balustrade again, leaving new groves in the stonework and Dean and Castiel slid down a wing to the floor. Leading the way Dean advanced to the throne and introduced the Emissary to King Johan.

Annaretta sat lower down on the dais and Dean presented her with his bag of gifts. Her eyes lit up and grew large at the sight of the pouches of jewels and the Dragon feathers but she was mesmerized by the Elmdorn cloth that shimmered through multiple color changes as she shifted it in the torch light. She passed the gifts to her ladies who surrounded her to be admired. Dean heard the music start and he invited her to dance.

Dean noted that Castiel had the full attention of King Johan and Dean was the focus of Annaretta's eyes. As they moved around the room other couples joined in and the entire floor began to fill with delicately swaying figures.

At a moment when the music softened Dean leaned forward and asked Annaretta to agree to be wed. He felt her fingers tighten around his hand and she breathed her answer, yes.

"Speak to the King, Dean," she said and he led her back around the floor to end their dance at the feet of the King.

As the music died down he glanced around the room and spotted Samuel standing behind the courtiers. He was a full head taller than the tallest of them and was easy to spot. Dean nodded to him and Samuel nodded back. Dean took it as a signal to proceed and he approached and spoke to King Johan about his offer of marriage.

After the King agreed he looked once again for his lover and saw that Samuel had worked his way to the front. Confident now in his status Dean moved over to Samuel and led him up to the throne to be introduced to the King; Dean wanted everyone to know exactly how matters stood and that Samuel was a privileged person.

At the end of the ball King Johan stood and announced to the assembly that Sir Dean of the Dragons had asked for the hand of Princess Annaretta in marriage and had been accepted. He was now her husband to be and, of the most importanceto all, most probably the heir to the throne of Rhuddlan.


End file.
